SuPeRnAtUrAl: The curse of Trailer to Death
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: TERMINADO // ORGULLOSAMENTE Primer fic de Supernatural en Español!Chap Up... Dean y Sam viajan a México a investigar unas misteriorsas muertes, ¿El problema? No contaban con dos guapas cazadoras que tambien...
1. Introducción

**Supernatural**

**The curse of the trailer of the death**

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Primer fan fic de Supernatural en español. Este capitulo es una introducción de lo que tratara la historia, que por cierto, de acuerdo a el tiempo y como me vaya, se convertirán en varias aventuras maniobradas por los personajes que presentare. Dejen comentarios, sugerencias o lo que quieran… de antemano… GRACIAS

--

A primera impresión Carlos Estrada era un hombre que infundía miedo. Alto y corpulento, de ojos pequeños y oscuros, cabello siempre oculto por una gorra roja, e invariablemente portando sus lentes oscuros "_Ray-Ban" _de estilo aviador Cualquiera diría que ese hombre era de cuidado, cualquiera que no lo conociera…

Charlie como le decían sus amigos, llego a la base 34, las paredes del humilde local pintadas con publicidad de _"Corona"_ y los camiones estacionados fuera del lugar daba una clara idea de a que se dedicaba: era camionero

-¡Charlie!-. Le grito un pequeño de 5 años al tiempo que corría y abrazaba su pierna

-Hola Pepe, ¿No fuiste a la escuela?-. Pregunto Charlie mientras se quitaba su negra chaqueta y avanzaba al mostrador

-No Charlie, ¿tu crees? Aun no mandan maestra al ejido-. Comento la madre de Pepe, que a la sal, era la mesera-cocina y todóloga del lugar, -¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?-.

-Si eso viene acompañado de una entrega, lo acepto-. Sonrió el hombre mientras acomodaba su gorra

La mujer de cabellos rubios y poblada ceja negra estallo una bomba con su chicle antes de mirar alrededor

-Martín tiene atraso de trabajo-. Le indico guiñando su ojo

Charlie asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido avanzo hasta donde se encontraba el antes mencionado. Hombre menudo y pequeño, Martín se entretenía sentado en una esquina, mientras leía su periódico "Extra" y bebía con lentitud su café _cargado_

-Mj-. Tosió Charlie para hacerse notar

-Hola Charles, ¿tiempo libre?- .Le cuestiono sin despegar la vista de su periódico

-Algo así-. Contesto Charlie jalando la silla de adelante para poder sentarse, -¿Y tú?-.

Martín bajo su periódico, acto seguido lo cerro, para después levantar su taza y de un sorbo terminarla

-Mira Charles, el jueves es la boda de mi sobrina…-. Comenzó a hablar mientras abría su chaqueta de cuero, -Entrega esto en Brownsville antes de ese día, y te dejo con el 95-.

Charlie sonrió

La noche se hacia mas fría y oscura a medida que avanzaba por la carretera Interamericana, pero a Charlie no le importaba, conocía esos parajes como la palma de su mano, por eso le sorprendió ver en medio de la nada una joven de cabellos castaños, levantar la mano en señal de auxilio…

El camión freno con fuerza, antes de detenerse a escasos metros de la chica, este abrió la puerta y bajo

-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Si… solo tengo un poco de frío- .Respondió ella con voz clara y sencilla

Charlie examino a la chica… de facciones finas y cabellos castaños oscuros, sin una gota de miedo en sus ojos, pero al parecer con un vació inmenso

-Bien, si esta bien…-. Comenzó a hablar Charlie -¿Qué hace en medio de la nada?-.

-Mi auto se descompuso mas adelante-. Contesto sonriente, -¿Cree que me pueda llevar a la gasolinera mas cercana?-.

Este asintió con la cabeza antes de darle su chaqueta a la chica

-Tome, hace frío-. Sonrió Charlie

A medida que la carretera avanzaba, el recorrido se hacia mas sinuoso de lo que Charlie recordaba, y lo preocupante del asunto es que no veía otros camiones, parecía que iba solo

-…y pues ahí estoy estudiando la carrera…-. Hablaba la chica animadamente

Pero Charlie no ponía atención, ya que hasta donde el recordaba, la carretera era de 4 carriles, y ahora solo había 2

-¿Pasa algo Charlie?-. Cuestiono

-No… lo que ocurre es que… la gasolinera ya debería de estar por aquí-.

Ella no respondió, solo concentro su mirada enfrente… repentinamente una oleada de recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Charlie, leyendas e historias de fantasmas… la vez que su padre recogió una chica que estaba muerta rondo por su mente, y temiendo voltear a verla para poder comprobarlo, mantuvo su vista fija en el volante

-¿Charlie?-. La llamo ella

Pero Charlie la ignoro, si era fantasmas, se iría

-¡¡Charlie!-. Grito ella con fuerza

… el la ignoro

-Trate de advertirte-. Susurró antes de desvanecerse

Y en ese momento Charlie vio la vía cerrada y como el camión se precipitaba hacia ella…

--


	2. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

**The curse of the trailer of the death**

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

A pesar de que veo que no hay muchos fans latinos de Supernatural… sigo al pie del cañon escribiendo, y si se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, eit, un comentario no me caeria mal

Sigan leyendo and enjoy it

--

**Capitulo 1**

La chica de cabellos castaños claros tamborileaba sus dedos en el volante. Ella se encontraba dentro de un Sedan azul, año 1976… Ella esperaba a que su hermana regresara, mientras se deleitaba escuchando canciones en su tocacintas

-¿Aburrida?-. Le pregunto otra chica con el cabello parecido, solo que a diferencia de ella, la recién llegada tenia los ojos de un azul-verdoso, mientras que ella aun poseía el azul oscuro tan particular en su padre…

-Un poco Ann, ¿Qué compraste?-.

Ann… dio la vuelta al auto y se metió. Ella se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y comenzó a sacar cosas de la bolsa que traía

-Te traje agua Jean-. Sonrió Ann, -Y te traje esto-. Agregó pasándole un periódico

-¿Ahora que?-. Cuestiono con voz cancina Jean

-Hermana, es un caso interesante, creeme, si no, no lo traería-. Aseguro sonriendo

Jean fastidiada tomo el periódico, deteniéndose en la parte que su hermana había señalado con rojo

-"_Muere conductor en la carretera Laredo-Tamaulipas"_-. Leyó en voz alta el titulo sin poner atención, -¿Y?-.

-Jean…-. Se quejo Ann, -Lee lo que dicen, venía de México, nadie tiene reporte de que ella cruzando la frontera y coincide-. Esto último lo dijo arqueando la ceja

-¿Coincide? Ann, tu tienes que hallar relación con todo-. Se rió por primera vez Jean, -Pero haber… habla, escucho tus razones-.

Ann se volteó para sacar su pequeña laptop

-Si seguimos los patrones de cultura popular, siempre hay almas que vagan por las carreteras para proteger a los conductores… ¿Cierto?-.

Jean asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno, en los últimos 3 años, van 12 muertes inexplicables…-.

-Ann, son explicables desde que te das cuenta que son accidentes de carretera. La mayoría de estas cosas tienen que ver con dos factores: alcohol o alguna otra droga, o sueño-. Contó con los dedos

-Si… ¿Pero en el mismo tramo?-. Pregunto sonriendo

-Digamos que el tramo es peligroso-. Comento Jean sin darle importancia

-¿A la misma hora? ¿Las mismas circunstancias? ¿Y conductores que atravesaron la frontera sin ningún problema?-.

-Ann…-. Volteó Jean a verla, -Deseo igual o mas que tu encontrar a mama, pero… ¿En serio crees que tenga algo que ver con ella?-.

-Jean, ¿Cuál era su país favorito? ¿Cuál era su vía de transporte favorito? ¿Qué le gustaba hacer a mama?-.

-México, carretera y manejar-. Contesto en automático Jean, -Bien, ¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Tú sigue el camino Jean-.

Sam Winchester parecía en muchos sentidos un joven normal. Alto, de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos azules, cualquiera diría que era un muchacho universitario, y pocos, realmente pocos adivinarían lo que hacía en realidad

-¿Estas seguro que es aquí?-. Le cuestiono otra voz masculina

Era su hermano mayor Dean Winchester, al parecer la única familia que le quedaba… ya que desde que su madre había muerto cuando el era un bebe, y hace un par de meses su padre había desaparecido, solo quedaba su hermano

-¿Sam?-.

-A lo siento, si… pero necesitamos indicaciones-. Respondió Sam negando con la cabeza

Dean sonrió al tiempo que saco de su auto un par de identificaciones. Acto seguido los dos hermanos salieron del auto, con aire pomposo e incluso un poco arrogante, ellos entraron a la comisaría de Laredo, TX

-¿Si?-. Les respondió un hombre que usaba sombrero vaquero

-Buenas tarde señor, Agente Potter, y el es el agente Wesley-. Saludo Dean

-Nosotros somos agentes migratorios, y nos informaron de la muerte de un conductor mexicano cerca de aquí-. Hablo Sam con mucha naturalidad

-¿Pues que era narcotraficante ese hombre o que?-. Cuestiono el comisario, -Hace aproximadamente dos horas vinieron otros agentes, ¿Aniston y Cox?-.

Los hermanos se miraron de reojo, por lo cual Dean dio un paso al frente

-Creo que estos chicos nos ganaron… usted sabe, pelean por casos como ese-.

-Claro-. Dijo no muy convencido el alguacil, -Pero _ellos _eran _ellas_, y si quieren ir a ver los restos del hombre, se encuentran en el hospital-.

-Pues si, las agentes Aniston y Cox vinieron hace como una media hora al hospital y recogieron un informe preliminar del sujeto-. Informo una señorita, la cual no dejaba de coquetear con Dean

-¿A si?-. Sonrió el susodicho

-Disculpe, ¿Podría darnos una copia del informe?-. Pregunto Sam desesperado

-¿Para que quieren una copia si sus compañeras ya tienen una?-. Dudo la recepcionista

-Asuntos legales, usted sabe… mucho papeleo, y si quiero recibir mi paga para poder invitarla a cenar, debo de tener esa copia-.

La chica sonrió completamente sonrojada

-Pues me gustaría ayudarle, pero para mi desgracia, Bacon es el encargado. Lo encuentran en el sótano-. Señalo

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y bajaron

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto Dean al ver la mirada de su hermano

-Me encanta que trabajes-. Comento su hermano antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina del forense

Un hombre de mediana edad salió del lugar con un fólder en la mano

-Somos los agentes Potter y Wesley, queríamos ver el informe del deceso del hombre…-. Dudo Sam

-¿Hablan de Carlos Estrada?-. Pregunto el forense, -Estoy empezando a temer por mi seguridad por que ustedes son los segundos agentes que vienen a buscarlo-.

-Asuntos rutinarios-. Intento tranquilizar Dean

-Bien, bien… no me toca meterme en esos asuntos, yo solo abro, reviso y doy los datos-. Dijo el doctor, -Pero todo lo que saque se los dije a sus compañeras, murió instantáneamente al estrellarse de frente contra el muro de contención, el cuello fue lo primero en partirse-.

-¿Y no había rastros de drogas o de alguna sustancia alcohólica en la sangre?-.

-Solo cafeína y… ¿Qué no leyeron el informe?-.

Sam entrego a su hermano un emparedado que acababa de comprar

-No tiene sentido-. Negó con la cabeza Dean

-¿Qué? Digamos que es un accidente y ya-.

-Si, un accidente, del cual van 12 muertes en 3 años… y todas en el mismo sitio-. Reacciono Sean, -Sam, ¿Tienes las coordenadas exactas?-.

-Del lugar, así es… ¿Quieres ir a cazar fantasmas?-. Bromeo su hermano

-Exacto-.

-¿Otros? Ese tal Estrada era más famoso de lo que pensaba…-. Se rasco la cabeza el oficial, -Si, ahí es el lugar por donde se fue…-. Señalo

Dean y Sam se miraron confundidos, después miraron al oficial

-Entonces el camión esta en…-. Comenzó a hablar Sam

-…así es, ya se los dije, en el corralón del condado. Doce kilómetros al noroeste de la alcaldía, y lo siento agentes, yo no fui el aduanero que lo dejo pasar-.

-No se preocupe., Aseguro Dean, -Gracias por su ayuda-.

Ellos avanzaron hacia su carro

-Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás solo se trate de un accidente de auto común y cualquiera, y que realmente no nos enfrentamos a un fantasmas, si no a un narcotraficante-. Comento Sam cerrando la puerta del auto con fuerza

-No creo, debe de haber un patrón, algo que nos lleve a lo paranormal…-. Negó Dean, -Es decir, ¿por que alguien no esta ganando?-.

-Por que es… un narcotraficante-. Se burlo Dean

En ese momento, solo que en el sentido contrario, un sedan azul, con dos chicas dentro paso

-Bien, Eric Estrada… hombre de 29 años, soltero, trabajador por su registro, con los papeles en orden… ¿Por que no pasaría la aduana? ¿Acaso era narcotraficante de medio tiempo?-. Dudo Ann revisando las pruebas

-Es la nueva moda, tu que sabes… la mejor manera de hacerse ricos-. Bromeo Jean

-Quizás… pero aun así no explica como paso al otro lado con todo y camión-.

-Veamos, ¿Qué otra entrada a USA conoces?-. Pregunto Jean

-La menos vigilada es la de Nuevo León, la de la carretera Colombia-. Contesto Ann mirando los datos que aparecían en su laptop

-Lo cual es una buena excusa, a menos que el nunca haya pasado la frontera-. Señalo Jean irónica

-¿Acaso sabes de que trata?-.

-Tengo una leve idea, pero mejor vayamos a dormir, es tarde y a la caza de fantasmas le espera un gran día mañana-. Dijo acelerando

-¿a que te refieres Jean?-. Pregunto una confundida Ann

-Hermanita, es el momento donde todas las leyendas contadas por mama acerca de viajes en carretera, deben de venir a tu mente-.

Ann confundida aun, intento analizar la situación

-Voy por un café-. Anunció

Dean volteo hacia la cama contigua, su hermano dormía profundamente. Con lentitud se acerco y lo cubrió con una manta; hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo veía descansar con tanta profundidad. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía tantas cosas, un nudo se formo en su garganta, era la incertidumbre, realmente no tenía la menor idea de donde iba a parar ese caso, ni siquiera sabia que estaba investigando… realmente extrañaba a su padre, y el no tenerlo cerca lo hacia sentirse mas solo y vulnerable; ya que desde la extraña desaparición de su madre, todo su apoyo, todo su consuelo, todo había quedado en manos de su padre. Decidido a alejarse de esos pensamientos se puso su chaqueta de mezclilla y salió de su habitación del motel.

Camino poco, ya que se limito a sentarse en el cofre de su auto, decidido a observar la noche estrellada que opacaba a la apenas tenue luna menguante que a lo lejos se observaba

-_Dust in the wind…-._Canto en voz baja, -_all they are is dust in the wind_-.

-_Same old song… just a drop of water in an endless sea_-. Lo secundo una voz femenina

Dean confundido volteo, una joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color almendra le sonreía. La chica traía un café en mano y lo miraba curiosa

-Dust in the Wind de Kansas-. Dijo la chica, -Es una buena canción-. Agrego sonriendo

El solo asintió torpemente con la cabeza

-Me preguntaba que hacia un chico afuera de su habitación, sentado en el cofre de su auto y con frío ¿Acaso peleaste con tu novia?-. Interrogó curiosa

Dean observo detenidamente a la chica, de estatura mediana y cabello castaño oscuro… quizás debajo de ese abrigo se dibujaba una linda silueta femenina

-Si, se puso celosa de ti… ¿Y sabes algo?-. Pregunto sonriendo, -No la puedo culpar-.

-Fíjate, la misma razón por la que pelee con mi hermano-. Lo secundo ella avanzando hacia el cofre del auto, -¿Café?-.

-Depende… ¿Es descafeinado?-. Se detuvo Dean antes de tomarlo

-Si, descafeinado… ¾ de café, el resto de crema, y tres sobres se sacarina-. Observo ella su café

-Oye, como a mi me gustan-. Arrebato Dean el café, -A todo esto, ¿Se puede saber como te llamas?-.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso?-. Le pregunto metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta

-Por lo regular soy un caballero que prefiere preguntar el nombre de la chica con la que va a pasar la noche-.Bromeo Dean arqueando la ceja

Ella apenas iba a responder, cuando se escuchó un grito

-¡¡Ann!-.

-Este…- .Ella volteo, -Así me llamo, pero lastima… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar la noche contigo-. Susurró en sus labios

-Ah, lo siento… no sabia que tenias pareja-. Se disculpó Dean al sobre entender que ella era gay

-¿pareja? ¿Estas loco? Ella es mi hermana…-. Reclamo

En ese momento, otro grito se escucho

-¡¡Dean!-.Era un confundido Sam saliendo de su habitación

-Ok… adivino-. Sonrió Ann, -Tu nombre es Dean… y el es tu ¿hermano?-.

-Así es, aunque no lo creas… ya voy Sam… hasta mañana Ann-. Asintió con la cabeza antes de devolverle el vaso de café

Y sin decir mas, avanzo hasta el sitio donde se encontraba su hermano

-¿Socializando?-. Se burlo Jean una vez que Ann hubo entrado

-Oye, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?-. Pregunto Ann, -Además, solo le pregunte por una canción…-.

-Me alegra ver que estés empezando a olvidar a… -. Jean se silenció al ver que su comentario estaba muy fuera de lugar, -Hermanita, lo siento-.

-Jean, nunca lo voy a olvidar-. Aseguro Ann mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su frío café

Jean se acerco y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana menor, era increíble, pero aun le dolía la perdida de su novio, hacia un año atrás… una muerte que quizás no le dolería tanto si no hubiera sucedido de la misma sospechosa manera que a su padre cuando esta era una bebé

-Ann, encontré la base de Carlos Estrada… Tendremos que salir del país-.

-Oye, me encanta viajar-. Sonrió Ann antes de brincar a su cama

Y una Jean mas tranquila apago la luz para dormir

Dean abrió loa ojos confundido, de inmediato volteó y miro su reloj, eran poco mas de las 8:30 de la mañana. El chico se puso de pie, y se sobresalto al no ver a Sam en su cama

-¿Sam?-. Lo llamo

Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió. Afuera, sentando en los escalones se encontraba Sam, con su computadora en sus piernas, tecleaba algunos datos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto

-Averiguando mas de nuestro caso… el occiso, Carlos Estrada-. Contesto sin despegar la vista de su computadora, -¿Cómo dormiste?-.

-Veras… si no me hubieras llamada, quizás hubiera podido haber dormido mejor-. Bromeo Dean al recordar su encuentro nocturno con _Ann_

-En fin, encontré la base de donde partió el camionero-. Hablo Sam tecleando algo rápido en su computadora

-¿Y?-.

-¿Entre tus múltiples casualidades tienes pasaportes?-. Interrogo Sam

Dean dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia su cuarto

-¿Dean?-. Lo llamo Sam

-¿Americano, mexicano o canadiense?-.

Sam sonrió, su hermano nunca cambiaría

El auto de los hermanos Winchester bajo la velocidad para poder ver hacia que dirección tenía que dirigirse

-¿Qué poblado dijiste?-. Le pregunto Dean a Sam

-Se llama Sabinas-Hidalgo-. Contesto mirando el mapa, -Un pequeño poblado ubicado en el estado de Nuevo León-.

Sam se limito a acelerar su vehículo. Un poco mas adelante y al ir viendo los kilómetros, Sam vio una pequeña base camionera

-Espera, es aquí-. Señalo

Dean tuvo que dar una vuelta en U para poder regresar… y así era, en la orilla de la carretera se encontraba un pequeño local pintando con publicidad de _"Corona"_, y arriba, con un letrero de… Díos sabe que… decía con letras negras y claras "Base 34". Dean estaciono el auto entre un par de gigantes camiones de carga

-Bien… ¿sabes hablar español?-. Cuestiono a su hermano menor

-Un poco, pero...no mucho-. Contesto con pena

-Bien, veamos que podemos averiguar-. Apresuro bajando de su auto

Conforme avanzaban, Dean miraba alrededor. Pese a estar en México no había muchas diferencias, un clima seco se sentía como si estuvieran en Texas, quizás la tierra era mas árida, pero el ambiente se sentía un poco mas amigable. Los chicos avanzaron con paso lento pero seguro, cuando Sam reparo en cierto seda azul el cual le era extrañamente familiar, y las placas americanas podían confirmarlo, el había visto ese auto antes

-Vez eso-. Señalo Dean sacando de su concentración a su hermano

Sam miro la puerta mosquitera, la cual tenía un gran moño negro, una señal de duelo para las personas en México

-Creo que llegamos al lugar correcto-. Medió sonrió antes de entrar

_-Las casas de madera… se agrietan con el aire… y a mí si no regresas… un día van a enterrarme_…-. Se escuchó una canción de fondo

El lugar por dentro consistía de una barra, y en la barra había un aparador con varias frituras, un par de mesas plásticas alrededor, y en el centro un panel que mostraba varios casettes que tenían en venta. Sam sonrió al darse cuenta que su hermano avanzo hasta ese lugar

-¿Si?-. Les pregunto en español un hombre fornido de gran barba castaña, -¿Se les ofrece algo?-.

-I…nosotros… tratar… buscando… Carlos Estrada-. Intento hablar Sam en español

Un chillido proveniente de la barra se escucho, de cabellera rubia y de aspecto de ser la dueña del lugar, esta mujer era reconfortada por dos chicas de cabellos castaños claros, que al igual que el y su hermano, parecían estar fuera de lugar

-Tranquila Marta-. Hablo la chica en un perfecto español

-¿Se puede saber por que lo buscan?-. Interrogó con brusquedad el hombre a Sam

-Nosotros ser…-. El miro de reojo a su hermano, -Nosotros ser lo que recibir mercancía-. Volvió a intentar Sam

Al instante Marta dejo de llorar, simplemente miro a los 4 recién llegados

-¿Quién chingados son ustedes y que chingados quieren con mi Carlos?-.

No hacia falta saber español para saber lo que la mujer acaba de decir

-Yo no los conozco a ellos Marta-. Hablo la chica de cabellos castaños, -Realmente yo…-.

-¡¡Fuera todos de aquí! ¡¡Fuera todos de aquí!-.

El hombre que había detenido a Sam, simplemente señalo la puerta motivo por el cual todos salieron

-Gracias-. Sonrió irónicamente la chica que había hablado en español mirando a Sam

-¿Tú hablas ingles?-. Dudo Sam

-Y al parecer tú no-. Contesto ella fríamente

-Demonios, había buenos casettes y a precios muy económicos Sam… ¿por que nos…?-.

Dean se quedo callado al ver a las dos chicas frente a ellos

-¿Ann?-. Dudo en llamarla

-Así es Dean, hola-. Saludo ella aun enojada y detrás de su hermana mayor

-¿Se conocen?-. Preguntaron Sam y Jean al mismo tiempo

-Desgraciadamente… Jean, el es el baboso del que te hable ayer en la noche, supongo que el tarado que hizo que nos sacaran del lugar es tu hermano… ¿Sam?-.

-Me llamo Dean-. Se adelanto este enfadado, -Y el es mi hermano Sam-. Se presentaron

-Bien, así fueran Matt y Ben, no me importa, tenemos cosas que hacer-.Se adelanto Jean avanzando hacia su auto

Sam miro a Dean instándolo a reaccionar

-Lo siento señoritas, pero nosotros somos agentes federales-. Saco Dean su identificación, -Y no se van a ir de aquí hasta decirme, ¿que relación tienen con el caso Estrada?-.

Ann miro a Jean, esa arqueo su ceja y se volteó para ver a los ojos a Dean

-Bien "agente"-. Ella observo su identificación, -¿Dawson? Mi nombre es Jean O'Neal, y ella es mi hermana… y nosotros _si_ somos agentes del FBI-. Agrego sacando su identificación

-¿Sabían que es delito federal hacerse pasar por agentes?-. Pregunto Ann mostrando también su identificación

Sam miro a Dean sumamente preocupado


	3. Chapter 2

**Supernatural**

**The curse of the trailer of the death**

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-  
**jaja. Siento la demora, mucha tarea. Pero continuo con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a Charly, mi unico lector visible, a partir de ahora, este fic estara dedicado para ti, y para todos los que lo lean. Eit, y si ya estas aquí, nada te cuesta dejarme un comentario. Gracias!

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Cómo lo supo agente O'Neal?-. Pregunto Dean dando un paso al frente

-Es fácil ver, les falta el holograma oficial, y la calidad del papel deja mucho que desear-. Señalo Jean la identificación

-Pues…-.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, Dean arrebato la identificación de Jean

-La calidad de su papel es un poco mejor, pero el holograma… ¿Dónde lo consiguieron?-.

-No lo conseguimos, somos agentes federales-. Aseguro Jean

-Claro, como mi hermano y yo… la edad mínima para entrar a Quántico son 25 años, si le sumas la especialidad, supongo que un agente que lo dejan salir del país tiene que tener al menos… unos 40 años-.

-Brillante señor Dean, brillante-. Medio sonrió Jean al verse descubierta

-Papel albanene, impresión láser… son de muy buena calidad… dan mucha credibilidad, pero tiene un defecto-. Observo Dean al tiempo que rompía la identificación a la mitad

-¡¡Oye! ¿Tienes idea de cuanto costo eso?-. Reclamo Jean

-23 dólares cada una en Fax Copy-. Respondió Sam en automático

Jean lo miro enfadado, Sam solo encogió sus hombros

-Obviamente, alguien de este grupo miente-. Analizó Ann en voz alta, -Aquí hay un _malo_, y no somos nosotras-.

Al tiempo que hablaba, la chica miraba inquisidoramente a Dean, este bajo la cabeza

-Bien, como nadie habla… ¿Me pueden decir cual es su relación con el fallecido Carlos Estrada?-. Interrogó

-Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo-. Sonrió Dean mirándola

-El… el… era mi primo-. Aseguro Jean

-¿Primo?-. Dudo Sam

-Así es, nuestro primo segundo-. Corroboro Ann su versión, -Nuestra tía esta preocupada y nos mando a averiguar que había pasado-.

-Bien, esa es nuestra versión… ¿Y la suya?-. Pregunto Jean mirando a Sam

-Nosotros somos los encargados… o mas bien los que esperábamos esa mercancía-. Respondió Dean

-Ahh… ¿y acaso los altos jefes van a dejar todo solo para averiguar por que un simple mexicano falleció en su trailer?-. Se burlo Jean

-Si lo hacemos, es por que no es la única carga que hemos perdido de esa forma-. Grito Sam exasperado

-Adivino… en los últimos 3 años, van 12 muertes inexplicables… todas en el mismo tramo y aunque legalmente están en Estados Unidos, no hay razón de que hayan atravesado la frontera-. Dijo Ann metiendo su mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

Al instante Sam y Dean miraron sorprendidos a la chica, esa se limito a encoger los hombros

-Vamonos hermana, suficiente información-. Golpeo su hombro Jean antes de avanzar a su auto

Acto seguido, las dos chicas se fueron

-¿Me explicas como saben eso?-. Pregunto Sam una vez que ellos también emprendieron la huida

-No se, quizás sea verdad lo que dicen…-. Contesto Dean sin dejar de mirar al frente

-Eso si no lo creo, esas chicas ocultan algo-. Medito Sam en voz alta

-Y tenemos dos opciones, investigar quienes son esas chicas o revisar a nuestro fantasma-. Interrumpió Dean sus pensamientos

-¿Y como sabes que es un fantasma?-. Quiso saber Sam volteando

Dean paso a tientas el libro de su padre a Sam, este lo comenzó a hojear

-¿Cuántas leyendas urbanas de carreteras te sabes?-. Interrogó, -Hay cientos que se relacionan con accidentes, desde niños que empujan tu auto en las vías del tren, hasta abuelitas que se aparecen en medio de nada…-.

-¿Pero cual es el propósito?-.

Sam pasaba las páginas del libro tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera servir

-Averigüemos la leyenda urbana de la zona, ¿Qué te parece?-.

Sam asintió con la cabeza

La siguiente base de camiones se localizaba 25 kilómetros al noreste de donde habían estado la otra. Los hermanos Winchester entraron al pequeño establecimiento

-Ah… ¿alguien conocer Carlos Estrada?-. Pregunto Sam en español

Dean cerró los ojos pidiendo que no los fueran a echar del lugar, en ese momento, un hombre que se escondía bajo un sombrero vaquero levanto la vista, y tras observar a los hermanos por unos segundos, avanzó hacia ellos

-Yo… yo lo conocía-. Respondió el hombre en un perfecto inglés

-¿Podemos hablar?-. Susurró Dean

El hombre asintió con la cabeza

-La vida de un camionero no es fácil, siempre cargando con muchas responsabilidades, a altas horas de la madrugada… no es fácil, pero quizás eso sea lo divertido-. Platico el hombre

-Martín-. Lo llamo Sam

Por que ellos y sabían su nombre, y ya sabían quien era… el hombre que le había cedido su carga a Carlos

-¿Qué…que era lo que transportabas?-. Pregunto Sam mirándolo a los ojos

-Cosas sin importancia, ¿usted sabe? Es decir, la mitad del camión venía cargada con ropa, y la otra mitad con auto-partes electrónicas-.

Dean y Sam se miraron sin saber que responder, o que más agregar

-Las compañías no dirán nada… su seguro las cubre, pero no cubre la vida de los conductores ni de los camiones, por eso no demandan ni dicen nada… lo que me lleva a preguntar a mi ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?-.

-Somos…-. Intento responder Dean

-Somos personas sensatas que creemos que hay algo más detrás de la muerte de Carlos Estrada, muerte de la cual usted no tuvo la culpa-. Contesto Sam con seriedad

-El callo del diablo-. Dijo Martín en español

-¿El que?-.

-El callo del diablo-. Repitió en ingles, -Cuando hay parajes complicados o extraños, siempre les ponemos nombres que se relaciones con eso, por ejemplo una carretera para llegar a México se llama "Intersección del Chino", y eso fue por que hace mucho tiempo un Chino se mato en esas curvas…-. Contó Martín

-¿Entre sus leyendas hay alguna que explique el paso de la Frontera?-. Quiso saber Dean

-Pues no el paso, pero hay una… es la leyenda de una estudiante que se mato, en ese mismo lugar… no se si eso sirva…-.

-Su nombre era Rita Ortiz-. Leyó Ann la nota policíaca del periódico, -Estudiante de agronomía de la UANL, 7 semestre que…-.

-Puedes pasar al accidente-. La interrumpió Jean, la cual venía manejando y para poder escuchar su hermana, le había bajado a la música

-¿La leyenda?-.

-Ann-. Regaño Jean

-Bien, bien… por años las carreteras han estado llenas de parajes solitarios y peligrosos. Los hombres que pese a todo se lanzan a atravesarlos, tienen una salvación, una ventaja sobre el mal… _ella_…-.

-¿Ella? ¿No es bastante machista esto?-.

-¡¡Jean!- Se enfado Ann con su hermana, -Le quitas lo interesante al relato-.

-Bien, bien… tú lo descubriste, termina de contarlo-.

-Gracias… en fin, en que iba… a si, en un ángel que no debía de partir, una bella criatura del señor cuyo momento llegó demasiado pronto. Su perdición se convertirá en la salvación de otros… por eso la leyenda cuenta que…_ella_… saldrá en las noches de frío, vistiendo un ligero vestido,_ ella_ vagara por las inhóspitas carreteras con la única intención de salvar, procurando evitar que las personas que las visiten, perezcan tal y como ella lo hizo…-.

-¿Y como murió?-. Interrogó Jean

-Pues según los relatos, ella iba rumbo a su casa, ya era muy tarde y dormito en una pronunciada curva…-.

-Auch-.

-De hecho Jean, supuestamente como murió, ahora ella se aparece en los parajes solitarios, ayudando a que los conductores no se duerman, tu sabes, platicando con ellos, jugando, cantando… el punto es despabilarlos para que al pasar por ese tramo, no mueran-.

-Bueno, eso explica al espíritu, pero ese espíritu es bueno, ¿no? En ningún momento me esta diciendo que trata de vengar su muerte, matando a todo lo que se le ponga enfrente, ni que atraviesa la frontera-.

-¿quieres oír lo increíble del asunto?-. Pregunto Ann con una gran sonrisa

-¿Hay más?-.

-¿Pues como crees que saque el nombre de la chica?-.

Jean negó con la cabeza antes de acelerar

-Se supone que su nombre era Rita Ortiz-. Veía Sam el mismo recorte que Ann tenía, -Supuestamente ella falleció en el mismo tramo donde Carlos Estrada-.

-¿Qué otra información tenemos?-.

-Mira Dean, esto esta raro… los parámetros no cuadran, es decir… bien, murió… pero ¿por que matar a mas personas en ese mismo lugar?-.

Dean se limito a estacionar el auto frente a la pintoresca propiedad de  
Sabinas-Hidalgo con una gran sonrisa

-Quizás este enojada por haber muerto-.

Sam negó con la cabeza… Dean levanto la mano para tocar la puerta justo en el momento en que un Sedan Azul pasaba a su lado… los hermanos Winchester al ver esto, corrieron a la puerta. Una señora mayor de expresión seria los recibió

-Adivino… quieren saber acerca de mi hija…-. Dijo la señora a manera de saludo

-Nosotros solo queríamos…-.

-Les diré lo mismo que les dije a las otras señoritas… vayan al panteón-.

Y sin decir más, cerró la puerta

-Sam… dime que el auto que paso no era de las hermanitas calamidad-.

-Bien, no te lo diré-. Sonrió Sam

-¿Tienes idea de cómo encontrar una tumba en particular?-. Pregunto una frustrada Ann la cual veía las lapidas sin encontrar la que buscaba

-Prueba separándote en equipo, cubres más terreno-. Le sugirió una voz masculina

-Jean… dime que el idiota no esta detrás mío-. Pidió Ann sin voltear

-Entonces no te diré nada-. Sonrió Jean

Ann giro lentamente sobre sus talones solo para toparse de frente a Dean Winchester

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?-. Cuestiono enfadada

-¿Sabias que es delito federal intervenir en investigaciones de otros agentes?-. Dijo Dean avanzando

-Ustedes no son agentes, y llegamos primero-. Reclamo Jean

-Así es, pero sabemos más que ustedes-. Aseguro Sam acercándose al particular grupo

-Pruébenlo-. Retó Ann

Sam miro alrededor, antes de sonreír y señalar una cripta familiar. Los cuatro jóvenes avanzaron corriendo al lugar. Esta era una especie de capillita, con la inscripción "Ortiz" en letras doradas

-Bien, entrare yo-. Hablo Ann avanzando

-Espera, nunca sabes con que te puedes encontrar-. Lo detuvo Sam

-Déjalo-. Susurró Jean riendo

-No Sam, deja que entre ella-. Fue el turno de Dean de detener a su hermano

-Pero…-.

-Andando Ann-. Apresuro Jean

La chica abrió la pequeña reja para poder entrar, seguida de ella entro Jean, la cual venía caminado junto con Sam, y cerrando el grupo venían Dean

-¿Rita?-. Observo Ann, -Hay Guadalupe, Maria, Carlos, Pedro… pero…-.

-¡¡Bingo!-. Exclamo Dean señalando un pequeño cuadro en la orilla

Tanto Ann y Sam, como Jean voltearon… y 4 pares de ojos se quedaron mudos…


	4. Chapter 3

**Supernatural**

**The curse of the trailer of the death**

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-  
**Ok… después de pensar que esta historia estaba muerta, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que aun hai persona que las leen, asi que por ellas las continuare mientras veo si puedo acabar el que quiero hacer de Navidad (:S) poco probable, pero la lucha se le hará. En fin, aquí el capitulo 3… Enjoy it!! And leave a review… plis!!

**Capitulo 3**

-Si… es esa…-.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron confundidos

-Martín, estas diciendo que esta chaqueta era la que Carlos traía el día de su muerte ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto Sam

-Así es-. Contesto el hombre con el semblante aun más sombrío

-Bien, gracias-. Se puso de pie Dean antes de estrechar su mano, -Cualquier cosa que…-.

-No la desaparezcan-. Los detuvo

-¿Detenerla?-. Dudo Jean volteando

-_Ella_ es una niña buena, solo nos ayuda…-. Comenzó a hablar Martín, -Además su madre nunca permitiría que exhumaran sus restos-.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-. Interrogó Ann cruzando sus brazos

-Por que ella es mi bisabuela-.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban estacionados en un parador de la carretera, todos recargados en el auto de Dean

-¿Y bien señoritas? ¿Qué sigue?-.

-Pues después de haber encontrado la chaqueta en la tumba-. Apunto Ann-.

-Es obvio que el espíritu es bueno-. Comento Jean, -Las pruebas existen-.

-Pues si, pero… ¿Acaso vamos a exorcizarlo?-.

-Claro que no Sam, simplemente tenemos que averiguar que esta pasando, es decir, por que ella esta fallando-. Explico Dean

-Aquí hay algo mas que no cuadra-. Se puso de pie Ann

-Veamos señorita inteligente… ¿Me puede decir que es lo que no cuadra? Es un fantasma… ¿cierto?-.

-¿Acaso alguna vez dije que no lo fuera?-.

-Si… pero desde que te conozco siempre dudas en todos los casos-. Reclamo Dean

-¿Desde que me conoces? Vaya… menos de una semana y ya me estas juzgando… algo tan típico en chicos imbéciles como tu-.

-¿Y que quieres que diga?-.

-Que me permitas hablar…-.

Dean se cruzo de brazos, por lo que una Ann triunfante observo a Sam y a Jean

-El hombre dijo que ella era su bisabuela… ¿cierto?-.

-Así es, solo que creo que se refiere a que la señora… la madre del espíritu es su pariente-. Explico Sam

-Eso convertiría al fantasma en la tía abuela de Martín-. Medito Jean

-Perfecto, ¿de que nos sirve eso?-. Cuestiono un enfadado Dean

-Tendremos que averiguar el punto exacto donde ocurrió el accidente-.

-Lo tengo-. Avanzó Sam al auto, -Estas son las coordenadas del sitio del accidente, además coinciden con los reportes policíacos e informes del periódico-.

-Excelente-. Tomo Ann la hoja, -Iremos a investigar, en cuanto veamos que ocurre con el fantasma les diremos-.

Y tomando también el brazo de Jean avanzó hacia su auto

-Conduce hermanita-. Pidió Jean, -Nos vemos en el lugar-. Se despidió de Sam

De esta manera el auto de las chicas arranco a toda velocidad por la carretera

-¿Por que presiento que esta será una competencia?-. Se pregunto Sam a si mismo

Repentinamente el ruido de un claxón hizo que brincara

-Sammy… sube al auto-. Ordeno Dean desde el asiento del piloto

-No entiendo a que estamos jugando-.

-No estamos jugando, hermana… estamos investigando un caso-. Corrigió Ann a su hermana

Jean doblo el mapa antes de cerrarlo y ponerlo sobre la guantera, acto seguido la chica miro a su hermana

-Estas conciente que esto no es una carrera ¿Verdad?-.

-Jean, por última vez… hago esto solo para detener las muertes…-.

-Ese es el problema… estas muerte… son raras… ¿Y si no es ella?-.

-¿a que te refieres? ¿Acaso el fantasma es bueno?-.

-No seria la primera vez Ann, es decir… sabemos que hay poltergeist, y espíritus malos… pero también los hay buenos-.

-Pero eso no nos explica la relación con las muertes… es decir ¿Si es bueno? ¿Por que mata?-.

-Supongo que eso es lo que tendremos que averiguar-.

-Es aquí-. Señalo Sam el sitió

-Vaya, no veo ningún otro auto-. Sonrió Dean, -¿Sabes que quiere decir eso?-.

-¿Qué les pudo haber pasado algo a las chicas?-.

-No, quiere decir que nosotros ganamos-.

-Sigue soñando Winchester-.

-Sammy, no me digas que detrás de mi esta un insecto molesto-.

-No, solo esta Ann-. Sonrió el chico, -¿Dónde estacionaron el auto?-.

-Un poco más atrás-. Contesto Jean avanzando, -Por cierto, este no es el sitio…-.

-Pero las coordenadas…-. Señalo Sam su mapa

-No siempre es bueno confiar de los informes policíacos. En teoría el cuerpo, digo, el individuo atravesó la frontera ¿No?-.

-Así es-. Asintió Jean con la cabeza

-Entonces explícame por que las coordenadas dicen que el cuerpo fue encontrado antes…-.

Sam levanto su dedo índice como pidiendo las palabras, pero tras analizar las palabras de Jean, se dio cuenta de lo sensatas que se escuchaban

-Tienes razón-.

-Lo se-. Sonrió la joven, -Entonces ¿Qué sigue ahora?-.

-Supongo que lo que nuestros hermanos están haciendo-. Señalo

Jean volteo solo para darse cuenta que unos metros mas adelante, tanto Dean como Ann rastreaban cualquier indicio de actividad electromagnética con sus extraños aparatos

-Vamos…-. Ánimo Sam a Jean a seguirlos

Esta asintió con la cabeza y juntos se acercaron a los chicos

-¿Algo?-. Interrogó Sam a su hermano

-No, además creo que esta cosa ya no sirve-. Golpe Dean el aparato

-¡¡Tengo algo!!-. Grito una triunfal Ann, la cual había avanzando un poco más, -Es una señal muy clara, y viene de…-.

La joven levanto la mano y apunto hacia la carreta, justo en el momento en que una camioneta pasaba a toda velocidad

-¿Acaso eso es una camioneta fantasma?-. Dean se burlo

Ann lo ignoro, simplemente se giro y miro a su hermana

-Tendremos que viajar…-. Le indico en voz baja

-De acuerdo-. Avanzó Jean con tranquilidad, -Nos vemos Sam-.

-¿Cómo que nos vemos? ¿A dónde van?-. Quiso saber un enfadado Dean

Ann no respondió, simplemente subió al asiento del copiloto, y espero a su hermana

-Adiós ¿Jean?-. Se despidió Sam de las chicas

Jean asintió con la cabeza, ante de subir a su auto y ponerlo en marcha

…

-Adivino, si no has hablado en todo el camino, eso significa que…-.

-¡¡Jean!!-. Se quejo Ann, -Ni pienses insinuar que me gusta ese idiota-.

Jean sonrió antes de poner la direccional. Había encontrado un motel decente, por lo cual entro…

…un poco después, ambas hermanas se encontraban instaladas en su habitación. Cada una sentada en su cama

-¿Ann? Yo me refería más bien a que tendríamos que analizar el caso. En ningún momento hable de los chicos

-Mi cabeza me duele-. Se quejo la occisa

-Tranquila, así es como se siente uno cuando se enamora-.

¡¡Jean!!-. Grito, de nueva cuenta una enfadada Ann

Jean ya no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a recostarse en su cama. Ann por su parte se sentó en la mesita que había en la habitación, y encendió su laptop

…

-¿Me explicar por que pasamos 4 moteles de largo?-. Interrogó Sam

Dean cerró la cajuela de su auto para después arrastrar sus maletas hacia su habitación. Un confundido Sam lo siguió

-¿Sam?-. Llamo sonriendo Sam a su hermano, -¿Hay algún problema?-.

-Tengo sueño ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Bueno, mientras tú duermes… yo investigare-. Aseguro Sam

Y tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación, saco su laptop y se dispuso a trabajar

…

Conforme la noche avanzaba, y la luna llegaba a su punto mas alto… un denso frío calaba en los huesos de Jean, logrando con esto, que ella reaccionara. Confundida la joven miro alrededor. Aun se sentía extraño despertar prácticamente todos los días en una cama diferente… Negando con la cabeza, la rubia se puso de pie, su hermana menor se encontraba dormitando en la mesita del comedor, su laptop aun estaba encendida, e incluso a su lado tenía un par de hojas impresas

-Ann, definitivamente nunca vas a cambiar-. Susurró antes de acercarse y apagar la computadora

La occisa reacciono, pero Jean la tranquilizo al conducirla hacia su cama

-Descansa Annie-. Hablo en voz baja antes de avanzar hacia la ventana

El tiempo lo ameritaba y su alma también. Ella necesitaba un café, por lo cual salio de su habitación, asegurándose de antes, tomar las impresiones de su hermana

-¿Se puede saber que hace una joven indefensa en medio de la noche?. Escucho que la interrogaban apenas cerrando la puerta

-Yendo por café ¿No puede acaso?-. Replico sin dejar de avanzar

-No-. Negó la voz, -No puede-.

-¿Y se puede saber por que no?-. Se giro ella, dispuesta a enfrentarse a tan molesta persona

-Por que yo la voy a invitar-. Avanzó el joven alto a su lado, -Por cierto… Sam Winchester-. Se presento formalmente por primera vez

-Yo soy Jean Gutiérrez-. Aseguro ella sonriendo antes de estrechar su mano

-Interesante apellido ¿_Guterrez_?-.

-Gutiérrez… no te preocupes Winchester, cuesta trabajo-.

…

15 minutos más tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el cofre del auto de Sam

-Así que esto es todo lo que ustedes han investigado-. Devolvió las impresiones a su dueña

-Pues…-. Las tomo antes de darle otro sorbo a su café, -Al menos esto fue lo que Ann investigo-.

-Similar a lo que yo averigüe-. Completo Sam la frase, -Nada concreto, solo una simple leyenda. Ni siquiera esta el registro de algo similar-.

-¿Podría ser una nueva leyenda?-. Sonrió Jean, -Aunque por otro lado… sabemos de la existencia de entidades buenas ¿Qué podría cambiar eso?-.

-No lo se. Realmente nunca me había preguntado si los fantasmas tenían problemas psicológicos-.

Jean golpeo levemente su hombro. En ese momento, una patrulla y una ambulancia pasaron frente a ellos, seguidas de otro par

-Ahhh, me pregunto si nuestro fantasma tendrá algo que ver en eso-.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-. Sonrió Sam antes de mostrar las llaves del auto

…

Toc, toc 

Ann abrió los ojos confundida; ella joven miro alrededor. Apenas eran las 7 AM

Toc, toc, toc… 

Se escucho más fuerte el golpeteo de la puerta

-¿Jean? ¿Acaso volviste a olvidar tu llave?-. Pregunto sonriendo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y avanzaba, -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?-.

Ella se quedo callada. Había abierto la puerta, y su hermana no era precisamente la persona que había estado tocando

-¿Dónde esta?-. Cuestiono con enfado la voz

-Ahh… ¿Quién?-. Dudo Ann

-Mi hermano ¿Dónde esta?-. Entro el sujeto y sin más comenzó a revisar

-Te falta debajo de mis sábanas-. Señalo la joven con sarcasmo

El joven no dijo nada, solo avanzo y reviso dicho lugar

-¡¡Oyé!! Estaba bromeando ¿Te podrías salir de mi habitación?-.

-No hasta que encuentre a Sam-.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que esta aquí?-. Cruzo los brazos con enfado

-Veamos… despierto y mi hermano no esta, salgo y me doy cuenta que el auto tampoco, volteo y solo veo el suyo-.

-Mmm, a menos que…-. Ann se quedo callada antes de entrar al baño

Un confundido Dean la siguió durante todo su recorrido. Reviso todo el cuarto, su auto, incluso reviso en la recepción y en la cafetería del motel…

-¿Dónde?-. Levanto la mirada por fin y la enfrente con el chico, -¿Dónde esta Jean?-.

Este negó con la cabeza. Ann regreso a su cuarto, y tras revisar entre su ropa sucia, saco su celular y marco. Una tonada muy familiar se escucho venir desde el tocador

-Supongo que tu hermana no se llevo su celular-. Señalo Dean al tiempo que tomaba el aparato

-¿No me digas?-. Le arrebato el celular, -Esto es raro. Mi hermana nunca sale sin su celular, a menos que… ¡¡Tu hermano secuestro a mi hermanita!!-. Exclamo abriendo los ojos como platos

-Mi hermanito…-. Dean negó con la cabeza, -Dame tu celular-.

Ann con desconfianza le entrego el aparato. Dean lo arrebato y marco…

…pero nadie contesto

-Supongo que los secuestraron a los dos-. Comento al tiempo que le regresaba el aparato

-Tengo que encontrarla-. Se dijo Ann al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a buscar las llaves de su auto

Dean detuvo su paso al ponerse justo enfrente de la puerta

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me lo vas a impedir?-. Reto sumamente enojada

-No. Solo me preguntaba… que a que horas pensabas vestirte-.

Ann miro su reflejo en el espejo, solo para descubrir que traía puesta su pijama rosa… un micro short de ese color, acompañado de una blusita blanca de tirantes

-_Nice ass_… aunque meditándolo bien, no me puedo decidir entre eso, o tu escote-.

Ann levanto la mano dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero en vez de eso, entro al baño

--


	5. Chapter 4

**Supernatural**

**The curse of the trailer of the death**

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-  
**After a long time... im back in town…. Jaja. Sorry, múltiples fallas técnicas, pero les juro que nunca dejo una historia muerta (¬¬) ok, que nunca dejare o al menos esta no. Gracias a todos los que de alguna manera han participado involuntariamente o voluntariamente en esta historia, a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario (de veras se los agradezco) Algo mas, abri un fotolog de estos bellos niño... es supernaturaltv (ahí lo pegan por que luego el link no sale) Y ahí colgare otra mini historia de estas sus hermanitas calamidad favoritas (Con pics y todo :P) jaja, si fuera directora de la serie, pondría eso. En fin, mucho blablabla, mejor disfruten la lectura

**Capitulo 4**

El impala 67 aminoro su marcha conforme el ruido de las sirenas se hacia mas latente. Justo en ese momento, un oficial les cerró el paso

-¿Si?-. Dudo un joven de cabellera oscura al tiempo que bajaba el vidrio

-Buenos días-. Los saludo un oficial en un perfecto inglés

Jean miro confundida a Sam, antes de decidirse a responder

-Buenos días oficial, quisiera saber si sería posible pasar-. Interrogo en un fluido inglés

-…la carretera esta cerrada. Esta mañana hubo un percance automovilístico-. Se apresuro a contestar al notar la mirada inquieta de la joven

-Nosotros… ejem… nosotros somos agentes aduanales… y necesitamos inspeccionar la zona-.

-Pues yo soy oficial de caminos, y a mi nadie me informo nada de eso-.

-Estamos de encubiertos. Usted sabe… tráfico de drogas-. Respondió Jean con seguridad

El oficial dudo mucho, por lo cual Jared abrió su chaqueta y saco su identificación. Al oficial no le quedo más remedio que hacerse a un lado para que ambos jóvenes pudieran pasar

-El problema es el de siempre… "La Barranca del Muerto". Las autoridades mexicanas insisten en que el 'juanito' es suyo, nosotros que es nuestro-.

-¿Juanito?-. Dudo Sam

-Pues claro-. Asintió Jean golpeando el hombro del chico, -Solo son 3 kilómetros de diferencia, y los necesarios para crear esta clase de problemas-.

-Así es-. La apoyo el oficial antes de avanzar

Jean avanzó, pero la mano de Sam sobre su vientre le impidió continuar

-Es el mismo sitio ¿Cierto?-.

-Así es-. Aseguro la chica, -Unos metros mas, o unos metros menos pero es la misma zona-.

-¡Eit… agentes!-. Los llamo el oficial

Ambos se acercaron solo para ver el camión desbarrancado, irónicamente tanto la caja como la carga estaban intactas, pero no podían decir lo mismo de la cabina del trailer

-Obviamente falleció-. Señalo Jean

El oficial estiro la mano, indicándoles el sitio donde se encontraba el cuerpo… este aun se encontraba tirado a la intemperie

-Voló treinta metros después de la colisión, según las primeras investigaciones iba a mas de 120 kilómetros por hora-.

-¿En una curva?-. Dudo Sam

-Así, pero desgraciadamente no podemos recoger el cuerpo hasta que las autoridades pertinentes lleguen, o sea… ustedes-.

Jean miro a Sam, este paso saliva antes de avanzar hacia el cadáver, solo cuando se acerco pudo reconocerlo bien

-Es… el-.

-¿Quién?-. Se acerco Jean, -Oh por Díos…-. Se cubrió su boca

-¿Lo conocen?-. Se acerco el oficial

-Su nombre era Martín-. Contesto Jean horrorizada

En ese momento un federal se acerco, y tras llamar al oficial, ambos hombres se alejaron

-Esto no me gusta nada-. Negó Jean con la cabeza

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será irnos-. La tomo del hombro

-¡Alto ahí!-. Les grito el oficial

-Con que agentes aduanales ¿verdad?-. Les cuestionaron en español, -Eso no lo creo-.

-¿y que les hace pensar eso?-. Replico Jean también en español

-Es solo muñeca, que yo soy el agente aduanal a cargo-.

-Ahhh ¿Jean?-.

-Sam, creo que estamos en problemas-.

…

-¿Podrías?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dejar de acelerar o quitar mi música? Lo siento niño bonito pero aquí tanto como se conduce de verdad, como se escucha música de verdad, así que deja las ñoñerias de hip-hop barato fuera de aquí-.

-A decir verdad, 'The Eagles' son buenas-. Se acomodo el rubio mejor sobre su asiento, -Y respecto a la velocidad, conduces peor que mi abuela-.

-¿entonces que querías que hiciera?-.

-Te iba a decir si podrías ir más rápido, y subirle más-.

La joven solo piso más fuerte el embrague de su sedan azul año 1976… Un poco más adelante se estaciono

-¿Sin gasolina tan pronto?-. Interrogó el chico

-Aunque así fuera creo que no es de tu incumbencia-.

-¿Y bien?-. Dudo Dean

Ann no respondió, simplemente acelero mas, motivo por el cual el se tuvo que sujetar bien a su asiento

-¿Demasiada velocidad para ti?-. Se burlo ella

-Pues... ejem... no, es solo que los frenos no parecen muy seguros-.

De la nada, Ann freno en seco, lo que ocasiono que la cabeza de Dean fuera hacia el frente y de inmediato hacia atrás

-¿Así o mas seguros?-.

Dean... Dean mejor se quedo callado

Sam por su parte tenía mucho que decir, y sin embargo preferiría no decir nada

-Tu hermano nos va a matar cuando se entere que se llevaron su auto-. Comento Jean de repente

El simplemente asintió, por lo que ella negó con la cabeza

-Aunque esta en su derecho, lo mismo le haría a Ann si algo le pasara a mi auto-.

-¿Es tuyo?-. Se sorprendió Sam

-¡Es un milagro! Tienes lengua-. Exclamo

Sam esbozo una mueca

-¡Silencio!-. Les grito el conductor, -Les recuerdo que están arrestados-.

Jean negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que la escena resultaba tan divertida... Ella y Sam habían sido arrestados, en consecuencia los habían 'trepado' en la parte trasera de una camioneta, y aunque no iban propiamente arrestados, ambos estaban atados a un tubo del techo por medio de una cuerda. Aun así, ella sabia que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, ya que sabia que de una u otra manera, Ann la sacaría de ahí.

-No te preocupes-. Levanto un poco la voz, -Nuestros hermanos…-.

-Por Díos, si eso es lo que me preocupa-. Confeso Sam, -Verás, Dean no es un diamante en bruto-.

-¿Y acaso crees que Ann es una rosa sin espinas?-.

-¿Every rose have a spin?- Dudo Sam con una gran sonrisa

-¡¡Poison!!-. Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡¡Que se callen que viene una curva muy cerrada!!-. Acelero el oficial ocasionando que con esto, Sam cayera sobre Jean…

…

Ann freno de repente. Dean volvió a aferrarse de su asiento

-¿Ahora que?-.

-Necesito usar el tocador-. Susurró Ann

-Mujeres-. Farfullo Dean entre dientes al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor

-Así es-. Se orillo la chica, -Mi auto y mis reglas-. Agrego antes de salir con todo y llaves del vehículo

Aneas ella salió, cuando Dean dio un brinco y se acomodo en el asiento del piloto. El chico saco unas pequeñas pinzas de su chamarra de mezclilla y comenzó a revisar debajo del tablero

-¡¡Bingo!!-. Conecto los cables, encendiendo de inmediato el auto

-¡¡Idiota!!-. Oyó que gritaron

-¿Eh?-. Se levanto el

-Soquete, tu… o como sea que te llames-. Era la voz de una Ann sumamente alterada

-Me llamo Dean, princesita-.Le sonrió

-Bueno _pelele_, tenemos que irnos-. Subió al auto sin importar ir en el asiento del copiloto

-¿Acaso te robaste algo o que?-.

-Tenemos que ir al kilómetro 43-.

-¿Estas bien?-. Dudo el volteando a verla

La joven no dijo nada, por lo que Dean simplemente acelero… un poco mas adelante, aminoro la marcha

-Princesa, ¿Qué ocurre?-. Tomo su cara para obligarla a mirarlo

-Un accidente en una carretera…-. Apenas si pudo musitar, -Una pareja, un auto viejo-.

-¿No creerás que…?-.

-Kilómetro 43-. Señalo ella la carretera

Y Dean no replico, el solo obedeció a la chica. Un poco mas adelante, el sedan azul aminoro la marcha ya que las cintas de 'precaución' y 'prohibido el paso' no los dejaban avanzar; a lo lejos se podía apreciar una sabana blanca cubriendo un cuerpo, y el corazón de Dean dio un vuelco… no podía… no… ¿Verdad?

-¿Y Jean?-. Brinco Ann del auto

-Señorita, ¡Alto!-. Le indicaron en español

-Mi hermana-. Le tembló la voz,- Creo que mi hermana iba en ese auto-.

-Por Díos, con usted, es como la 5º persona que me asegura que en ese auto iba una pareja, lo siento, la verdad es que hasta el momento solo tenemos un cuerpo masculino-.

-¿Podemos verlo?- .Se acerco Dean con miedo

El federal asintió. Un tembloroso Dean comenzó a avanzar cuando sintió una mano hacer una suave presión sobre la suya. El volteo, era una asustada Ann, el respondió sujetándola con mas fuerza. Ellos avanzaron y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de acercarse, un celular sonó

-¿Si?-. Contesto Dean preocupado al no reconocer el número

-¿Dean?-.

-Oh Sam, es Sam-. Le indico a Ann

La joven lanzó un gran suspiro

-¿Y Jean?-.

-¿Y la otra chica?-. Interrogó Dean de inmediato

-Esta a mi lado. Dile a Ann que no se preocupe; y... hermano, tenemos un problema. Estamos arrestado-.

-¿Tenemos? ¿Cómo que...? Espera... ¿Arrestados? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por hacernos pasar por agentes aduanales... Dean, ¡Ven por nosotros!-.

-Ok, ok-. Dean se separo del teléfono y avanzo, -Ahhh ¿Señor?-.

-¿Si?-. Se volteo el agente

-La... mmm... comisaría?-. Intento preguntar en español

-Pelele-. Lo jalo Ann del hombro, -¿Qué paso?-.

-Tu hermana, por culpa de tu hermana arrestaron a mi hermanito-.

-¿Por culpa de mi hermana?-. Dudo Ann, -O sea...-.

-De hecho, ahora si pudieras ser tan amable de preguntarle al oficial donde los tienen...?-.

Ella no espero a que terminara, simplemente dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el agente de camino; y tras intercambiar un par de rápidas palabras comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Dean la miraba confundido

-¿Qué no vas a ir?-. Le grito

-¿Me vas a llevar?-. Interrogo Dean sonriendo

-Claro...-. Subió ella al auto

Dean la imito

-...después de todo, alguien tiene que pagar-. Agrego antes de ponerse en marcha

-¿Sam...?-.

Sam se alejo de los barrotes, solo para ver como un fornido hombre intentaba acercarse a Jean

-¿Cariño? Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo-. Puso su mano

-¿Y acaso crees que eso me importa?-. Estiro su brazo

Jean simplemente giro, y tomando el brazo del hombre, lo giro y doblo, haciendo que este cayera sobre el piso

-¿Lo vez? Eres muy débil para mi-.

-Definitivamente no necesitas que te defiendan. Entonces ¿para que llamaste?-. Avanzo Sam

-Por que tengo frío-. Lo abrazo ella como si nada

Sam enrojeció

-¡¡Winchester!!-. Grito un guardia antes de acercarse y abrir la puerta

El aludido de inmediato tomo la mano de su acompañante

-Solo uno-. Los detuvo el oficial

Sam volvió su vista a la celda y paso saliva

-Que vaya ella-. Señalo a Jean

El policía tomo a la chica del brazo y la saco

-¡¡Ann!! -. Corrió al ver a su hermana y la abrazo

-¡¡Jean!!-. La recibió la castaña, -¿Estas bien?-.

-Pues claro ¿Pensabas que no?-.

-Yo...-.

-Ejem-. 'Tosió' Dean, -¿Y donde esta mi hermano?-.

-En la celda-. Contesto el policía

-¿y por que? Es decir, ya pague las dos fianzas-.

-¿En serio?-. Arqueo la ceja el hombre, -Yo le indique claramente que solo era una...-.

-Hijo de...-. Intento lanzarse Dean

-Tranquilo pelele-. Se interpuso Ann, -Pagaremos la otra-.

Dean miro a Ann sumamente confundido. La chica solo hizo una expresión de enojo, por lo que este de mala gana, firmo el cheque

-Estuve a punto de golpearlo-.

-No vale la pena-. Aseguro Jean, -A lo mucho hubieras ganado a que también a ti te encerraran y que menos salieras-.

-Bendita corrupción. Si estuviéramos en mi país...-.

-Sería lo mismo o quizás peor-. Lo acallo Sam

Un serio Sam ya no dijo nada, simplemente siguió conduciendo. El particular grupo avanzaba a toda velocidad por la carretera interestatal, sin un rumbo fijo, ya que Ann aun no terminaba de decidir cual era el mejor rumbo. En la parte de atrás, Sam y Jean no hablaban mucho

-Espera-. Miro algo Ann en la carretera, -Detente aquí-.

-¿Otra vez al baño?-. Se burlo Dean

-Tiene razón-. Reacciono Sam, -Aquí detenten-.

-Sammy-. Advirtió Dean entre dientes

-Algo ocurre-.

De mala manera, Dean se orillo. El restaurante era similar a los muchos que había en las orillas de la carretera, la diferencia es que este local era tapizado por la marca "Bimbo", y al centro el nombre del lugar: 'Base: El Tajo'. Una pequeña casa de dos pisos se encontraba detrás, dando a entender que quizás los camioneros tan bien usaran ese sitio como descanso

-Y esta es la vida del desierto-. Mato Ann un mosquito

-¿Demasiado polvo para ti princesa?-. Se burlo Dean antes de bajar del auto y seguirla

-Shhh-. Susurró Sam, -Algo malo paso-.

Jean fue la primera en entrar al local. Un gran número de hombres se encontraban reunidos. Todos habían juntado sus mesas, y habían formado una especie de circulo

-¿Eso es lo que propones?-. Dudaba uno

-Yo me niego-. Dijo uno de gorra azul

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso vamos a dejar de trabajar solo por eso?-.

Los hombres murmuraban entre si. En sus rostros la preocupación y el desconcierto eran evidentes

-Sigue lo mas dificil-. Hablo de repente una robusta señora al tiempo que se acercaba con una charola en mano repleta de tazas de café

-¿Qué Mica?-. Le interrogo uno

-Los federales recogerán al muertito, pero los conocemos, nadie ira a avisarle a la viuda ¿Algún valiente?-.

El silencio total reino en la 'base'

-Ejem-. Tosió Jean de repente, -Me preguntaba si podría usar su teléfono-.

-Es ella-. Murmuraron los hombres entre si, -Es la chica-.

-¿Jean?-. La llamo Sam entrando de repente, -Me preguntaba si todo esta bi…-.

El se calló al ver la expresiones de los presentes

-Lo mejor será retirarme-. Medio sonrió Jean antes de dar media vuelta, -¿Sam?-.

-Jovencita-. La detuvo la mujer

Ella giro para verla, pero de igual manera, Sam se acerco a Jean

-Claro, si ustedes bien saben que esta pasando ¿O lo niegan?-.

-¿Deberíamos de saberlo?-. Arqueo Jean la ceja

-Murió un buen amigo. Ustedes conocen el porque, así... ¡Déjenos en nuestros luto personal y fuera del pueblo y mejor del país!-.

-Pero...-.

-¡¡No!! Personas como ustedes solo vienen a molestar a nuestros fantasmas-. Levanto la voz

-Nosotros solo queremos ayudar-. Se metió Sam a la plática al ver la actitud tan a la defensiva que tenía la mujer

-¿Ayudar?-. Comenzó a reír uno de los camioneros

-Nosotros no necesitamos a nadie-. Agrego otro

-Ahora jóvenes-. Dio _Mica_ otro paso al frente, -Si no quieren ser los próximos en morir, fuera de este país-.

La mirada amenazante de la dueña del lugar lo dijo todo. Sam simplemente tomo del hombro a Jean y la saco del lugar. Afuera Ann y Dean se encontraban sentando en el cofre del auto

-¿Y bien?-.

-Pues... nos... echaron del país. Fuera de eso, todo esta perfecto-.

-¿Cómo que los echaron?-. Grito Dean, -Y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta el Impala?-.

-Claro, para ti es muy fácil. Como tu no has estado fuera toda la noche... ¿Acaso crees que no tenemos hambre ni sueño?-.

Dean se quedo callado

-Hay, pues que nena eres. Ya ni Jean se queja-.

-Oye princesa, solo yo puedo decirle nena a mi hermano-. Se molesto Dean

...y de la nada, Jean casi cae al suelo... casi, por que de no ser por la oportuna intervención de los fuertes brazos de Jared, los cuales la pescaron en vilo

-¡¡Hermana!!-. Grito Ann

Continuara


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 

Confundida la joven abrió los ojos. Todo era extraño para ella, todos menos la mirada clara que la observaba preocupada

-¿Lo siento?-. Fue lo primero que este dijo

-¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué?-. Dudo ella confundida

-Es que si no nos hubiéramos pasado toda la noche buscando fantasmas...-.

-Eit, eit... descuida-. La interrumpió la joven, -Pero en serio, no quiero que pienses que mi hermana y yo somos unas novatas, es solo que últimamente... digamos que hemos tenido problemas-.

-¿De salud?-. Sonrió Sam

-La ventaja de ser niños es que ustedes no batallan... tanto. Pueden comer donde sea, se bañan donde sea, y el baño... bueno, ese es el punto-.

-Pero ustedes la tienen más fácil. Por el simple hecho de ser mujeres y estar bonitas...-.

-¿En serio crees eso?-. Se sonrojo Jean

... a Sam le ocurrió lo mismo...

-Pues, tú... tú eres...-. Se intento expresar Sam

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par

-¡¡Jinny!!-. Exclamaron, -Hermana, estas bien ¿Estas bien?-.

Jean miro a su alrededor, Un suero colgaba de su brazo izquierdo. Del otro lado, Dean permanecía sentado

-Ahh, creo que salvo la aguja, todo esta bien-.

-Tenemos que hablar-. Miro Ann de reojo a Sam, -Y por cierto Sam, tu hermano... dice que tiene un asunto pendiente contigo haya afuera-.

-¿El auto?-. Dudo Sam

Ann asintió con la cabeza. El alto joven, solo encogió los hombros antes de salir

-¿Ya te beso?- Brinco de inmediato la pequeña al lugar que el chico había dejado

-¡¡Ann!!-. Se molesto, -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-.

-Pues es una pregunta. El niño es lindo, y desde que desvaneciste ha estado pegado a ti todo el día. Aunque por otro lado, cabe la posibilidad que quizás solo este huyendo de su hermano-.

-¿Por el Impala?-.

-Algo así. En fin, ¿qué paso?-.

-Martín falleció-.

-De eso no hablo, yo digo de... espera ¿cómo que Martín falleció?-.

…

-¿Cómo que Martín falleció?-. Cuestiono Dean casi al mismo tiempo que Ann

…_solo que afuera del cuarto donde Jean se encontraba…_

-Eso es lo que te he estado tratando de explicar. En el mismo sitio… se estrello su trailer-.

-Aun así, eso no explica por que mi auto esta detenido-.

-Supongo que no soy un buen agente aduanal-. Encogió los hombros

Dean miro el rostro de su hermano. Este se encontraba sentado frente a el. Su semblante lucía mas preocupado de lo habitual

-Eit ¿Estas bien?-.

Sam simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban fuera de la habitación, y tras taparse la cara con las manos, se estiro

-Si, solo un poco cansado y frustrado. Este caso es estúpido-.

Su hermano mayor apenas iba a replicar, justo en el momento en que el cuarto de la habitación fue abierta, y Ann salió

-Vaya-. Se sorprendió al verlos, -Y yo que pensé que ya se habían ido-.

-Créeme que no es por ti por quien estamos aquí princesita-. Aseguro Dean sin siquiera levantar la vista para verla

Ella frunció el ceño, antes de su vista volver hacia el Winchester menor

-¿Sam?-.

El levanto la vista, y Ann pudo notar la verdadera preocupación que el chico tenía por el estado de su hermana

-¿Qué le paso realmente?-. Quiso saber

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta-. Escucharon una 4° voz femenina, hablar en un perfecto inglés

Los chicos voltearon, solo para ver acercarse a una mujer de cabello rojizo, la cual portaba una carpeta en sus manos. Ella lucía una bata blanca

-Me supongo que ustedes son los familiares de Jean Mason-. Leyó sus apuntes

-Así es-. Se adelanto Ann a responder, antes de que Dean se quejaran por el falso apellido

-¿Y ustedes son?-. Escudriño con la vista a los chicos

-Yo soy Ann... Mason y soy su hermana, ellos son... nuestros amigos-.

-Ah, ya veo-. Apunto algo en sus hojas, -¿Seria tan amable de acompañarme?-. Señalo la puerta del cuarto de su hermana

-De acuerdo a esto... tu hermana presento un cuadro de fatiga extrema combinado con una deshidratación, producto de andar vagando por el desierto a altas horas de la noche-.

-Pero ya esta bien, ¿Verdad?-.

-Le estamos administrando suero. Por el momento esta bien pero...-. Ella dejo la carpeta sobre una pequeña mesita que había en la habitación, -Honey? Hay algo que te gustaría decirme-.

-¿A que se refiere?-. Dio Ann un paso hacia atrás

-Tu hermana presenta ciertas heridas que son un tanto extrañas. Rasguños, moretones... ¿Sabes por que son?-.

La mente de Ann se paralizo. Pues claro, sabía a que se refería cada golpe y herida. Como el moretón del muslo que se había hecho Jean al intentar salvar a ese pequeño de las manos de ese seudo hombre-lobo, o los rasguños en la espalda que se había ganado al intentar huir de ese poltergeist. Eran heridas de guerra, o al menos así les llamaba ella, ya que cada una tenía su propia historia, y eran un recuerdo de cada cacería

-No lo se-. Mintió

-Ann-. La acerco más hacia ella, -¿Los chicos que vienen con ustedes son realmente sus amigos? ¿Son sus novios? ¿Son sus jefes?-.

-¿Jefes?-. Arqueo la ceja

-La red de tráfico de personas y prostitución esta a la orden del día y no me gustaría pensar que ustedes…-.

-Solo son nuestros amigos-. Miro a la doctora con firmeza antes de avanzar hacia la puerta

-De acuerdo-. Se rindió ella, -Solo espero que no estén jugando a cazar fantasmas del pasado-.

-¿Eh?-. Se giro confundida

La mujer se acerco a ella

-Soy la doctora Mónica Rivera, quizás ese nombre te sirva en un futuro no tan lejano-.

Ann extrañada salió de la habitación. Sam la detuvo

-¿Ella esta…?-.

-Descansando-. Lo interrumpió con voz cansina

-Por supuesto-

-Ella se alegrara al saber que estas aquí-. Le medio sonrió, antes de que con las manos, lo invitara a pasar

Sam simplemente avanzo hacia la habitación, justo en el momento que la doctora Reyes salía… unos segundos cruzaron sus miradas, antes de que cada quien, al fin emprendiera su camino. Dean miraba la escena. Sus brazos cruzados y su habitual cara de aburrimiento

-Al menos sabemos que alguno de los dos si es humano-. Se sentó Ann a su lado

-Se llama culpabilidad-. La corrigió

-¡Demonios! Y no se por que presiento que es por la misma razón por la que yo voy a hacer esto-. Se puso de pie y tomo la mano de un confundido Dean

-Te advierto que estoy comprometido-.

Ella lo ignoro

…

Sam dudo en acercarse. Un caminar inseguro hasta detenerse al lado de su cama. Había pasado la noche en vela, preocupado por ella, culpándose… así era el. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al casi escuchar a su hermano decir… _"San Sam, siempre se preocupa de mas por todo_"… Tenía razón, pero esta vez había algo diferente, algo que el no podía explicar muy bien, una rara sensación que solo había tenido un par de veces antes…

-¿Jean?-. Miro los aparatos que punzaban a su alrededor

Ella abrió sus profundos ojos color marrón

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte, yo solo… Espero que te sientas mejor-.

-No estaba dormida. Solo pensaba-. Se intento incorporar

-¿Pensabas?-. Arqueo la ceja al tiempo que acercaba una silla para poderse sentar

-En este estúpido caso ¿Y si la doctora tiene razón y nos estamos metiendo en cosas que no entendemos?-.

-Jean, tengo toda mi vida cazando demonios, fantasmas y…-.

-No hablo de eso-. Lo interrumpió, -Hablo de algo que quizás nosotros no podamos comprender-.

-¿Fe?-.

-Sam, no quiero que haya problemas. La doctora le dijo a Ann, o al menos intuyo que nos pasaba algo grave, hablo de tráfico de personas y violaciones. Solo no quiero que ninguno de los cuatro nos metamos en problemas-.

-Algo imposible considerando los hermanos que tenemos-.

-Así es, y por eso-. Se quito su sábana, e intento quitarse su sonda, -Tenemos que detenerlos…-.

-Jean, aun estas débil ¿Que pretendes?-.

-Buscarlos-. Lo logro y un poco de sangre salió, -¿Me vas a ayudar o no?-.

-¿Que va a decir tu hermana de todo esto?-.

Jean entorno sus ojos, antes de avanzar con dificultad rumbo a la puerta y abrirla. Ella tenía razón, no había el menor rastro de Dean o de Ann

-Ahora, ¿me ayudas a escapar?-.

-¿Tengo opción?-. Encogió los hombros

-¿Manejar o ir de copiloto?-. Jean mostró las llaves de su Sedan Azul

-Bien, pero yo escojo la ruta-. Tomo las llaves

…

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, o bueno, mas bien, una vez que Ann llegó...

-¿Pelele?- Giro la cabeza al no ver al chico

-¿Sabias que caminas muy rapido?-. Le reclamo llegando a su lado

-¿Y sabias que tu no tienes condición? Lo siento pero ya deberías saber que tanta cerveza es mala-.

-Da gracias a Díos por que no fumo-.

Ella ya no le dijo nada, simplemente avanzó para poder abrir la puerta del "corralón". Dean la siguió

-_Good…-._ Ella se detuvo al ver la cara de pocos amigos con que el dependiente la miraba. Dean por su parte, avanzaba extasiado hacia una maquina expendedora de refrescos. El tenía demasiada sed ¿Y como no? Ann lo había hecho caminar mucho bajo el inmisericorde sol del desierto mexicano

-Buenas… tardes-. Se corrigió ella misma, hablando en español, -Veníamos a recoger un auto-.

El hombre apenas si levanto la vista

-¿Trae la forma?-.

-¿Forma? ¿Que forma?-. Dudo Ann

-La forma que el agente les debió de haber dado. El documento-. Se explico mejor

Ann volvió su vista hacia Dean, el cual solo encogió sus hombros

-No nos dieron nada-. Le informo

-Entonces yo no les puedo dar el auto-. Le sonrió sarcásticamente

La joven al sentirse derrotada, avanzo hacia la puerta cuando el brazo de Dean la detuvo

-Te rindes muy fácil ¿Sabias?-. Aseguro al tiempo que terminaba su lata de _Coca-Cola Zero_

Ella lo miro extrañado

-¿Que propones?-.

-Muchas cosas, pero a ti no te gusta tomar-. Rebusco en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un pequeño gancho, -Vamos-.

Afuera de la oficina había otra reja, una especie de malla de contención, y dentro de esta, tenían varios vehículos detenidos. Algunos chocados, otros más sin placas, algunos más con placas extranjeras

-Solo se necesita un poco de ingenio-. Introdujo el gancho en el candado de la puerta para abrirlo

Ella miro atenta como el chico giraba el pequeño gancho, seguido de un 'click'

-¿Sorprendida?-.

-Mucho, considerando que la puerta estaba abierta-. La empujo y entro

El hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de seguirla

-Y bien pelele ¿Cuál es tu auto?-.

Dean miro alrededor por unos breves segundos, antes de sonreír emocionado

-¡¡Ahí!-. Señalo emocionado

Y sin más, comenzó a correr, siendo ahora el turno de Ann para seguirlo

-Mi bebe…-. El se detuvo en seco, -¡¡Malditos!! Lo rayaron-.

-Ah ¿Dónde?-.

-Mira-. Le señalo con el dedo una pequeña rayita

-Este… si. Bueno ¿Ahora que sigue?-.

-Abrirlo-. Saco unas llaves de su bolsillo, -Y mientras yo lo saco, tú lo entretienes-.

-¿A quién?-. Cuestiono ella sintiéndose confundida

-Al hombre-.

Ella frunció el ceño

…

-¿Ahora si te sientes mejor?-.

-Gracias Sam. Creo que solo necesitaba una buena comida-.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban comiendo en un agradable restaurante situado a las orillas de la carretera. Sam, una carne asada con enchiladas; mientras Jean había optado por un milanesa acompañada con quesadillas

-¿Crees que tu hermana vaya al hospital a buscarnos y nos ponga en evidencia?-.

-Lo dudo-. Corto la chica un trozo de carne y lo llevo a su boca, -Lo mas seguro es que pase una tarde ocupada al lado de tu hermano-.

Sam sonrió

-Solo espero que mi hermano no lastime a tu hermana

-Yo espero lo contrario, es decir, que mi hermana no lastime a tu hermano-. Sonrió ahora ella

-Aun así, todavía tenemos un caso pendiente por resolver-. Saco de su chaqueta un viejo periódico con la noticia

-¿Sam? Relájate… disfruta de la comida… creeme que ellos resolverán todo-.

…

-…así que eres extranjera, y quiere conocer la ciudad-.

-Algo así-. Sonrió la coqueta chica

-Mj-. Asintió con la cabeza, -Y después me vas a decir que el chico con el que vienes no es tu novio-.

-Si el fuera mi novio de verdad ¿Crees que estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo Toño?-.

El ya no dijo nada, por lo que ella se aprovecho y paso sus dedos por el torso del hombre… justo en el momento en que el Impala atravesaba las rejas

-Ese es un buen punto muñeca-. Paseo su lengua por sus labios

Asqueada, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el fue mas rápido, y con una fría sonrisa en sus labios, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el

-Sacar ese auto te saldrá un poco caro-. Le susurró antes de intentar besarla

PAZ 

…y Toño cayó inconsciente al suelo

-¡¡Que demonios te pasa!!-.

Era el grito de una enojada Ann, la cual esquivo al chico y salió de la pared donde la tenían 'atrapada'

-Ah, es que te estabas tardando demasiado-. Encogió los hombros

-Pude haber resuelto esto yo sola-.

-Pero no lo hiciste-. Avanzo Dean hacia el mostrador, y tras brincarlo, tomo el juego original de sus llaves

-Yo iba a… bueno-. Bajo la cabeza, y avanzo con el chico hacia la salida

El ya no le reclamo nada, mas sin embargo cuando llegaron a su auto, el le abrió la puerta de su lado

…

-¿Estas bien?-. Le pregunto una vez que ya iban en camino

-Eso creo-.

-No… yo me refiero a que si el imbécil no te hizo nada-.

-¿Y si así fuera te regresarías a golpearlo?-.

-Tal vez-. Acelero su auto, -Genial, mi bebe ruge como un león

Ella sonrió antes de recargarse en el asiento y disponerse a descansar

…

-Bueno.- Dijo Jean, -¿Que tenemos hasta ahora?-.

Sam miro su laptop, y luego las notas y hojas que Jean había dejado. Ella ya había terminado de comer, y en esos momentos organizaba la información que entre ambos habían recabado

-Eso es algo muy interesante ¿Sabes? Resulta que el patrón de accidentes es un hecho completamente aleatorio

-¿O sea que no tenemos patrón?-.

-Exacto. Debería de haber algún factor o algo. Es decir, el único punto de referencia son esos 15 kilómetros de frontera-.

Jean giro la laptop del chico, y comenzó a teclear unos datos

-¿Algo mas? Esa ruta fronteriza es muy poco visitada. De hecho es muy poco conocida, por que si revisamos en los mapas de carretera, no aparece-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-¡Damn! ¿Cómo pudo Martín haber fallecido?-. Golpeo la mesa, -Sam, tenemos que ir a ese lugar-.

Sam la miro dudando

-No tenemos otra forma de averiguar lo que esta pasando, y así entender por que la gente tiene tanto miedo-.

…

-Creo que esto es bastante obvio-. Se hinco el chico de cabellera castaña y con sus dedos recogió el polvo blanco que se encontraba esparcido por el suelo

-¿Es lo que yo creo?-. Se hinco la rubia a su lado

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-. Le acerco su dedo a su nariz

-Te creo-. Alejo ella el brazo del chico, -Pero… ¿Esto quiere decir que todo esto es un fraude?-.

-¿El fantasma?-. Se puso de pie y sacudió sus manos en su pantalón

La carretera estaba desolada, y el sol se comenzaba a ocultar en el horizonte

-Quizás después de todos los fantasmas no existen-. Miro Sam a Jean con una gran sonrisa

-¿Después de todo lo que has visto crees en tus palabras?-. Lo siguió ella con la vista

-Solo en este caso-.

Jean miro la carretera. A decir verdad el lugar era tranquilo, quizás por que era un paraje solitario… carreta libre rumbo a USA…

-De aquí en adelante, cualquiera puede avanzar sin problemas ¿cierto?-. Interrogo a Sam

-Así es-. Se sentó en el cofre del auto de las chicas, -Directo a Estados Unidos, unos 20 minutos mas o menos, es decir a unos 45 kilómetros al noroeste-.

-Paso libre-. Analizó la chica sus palabras

…Y Sam lo comprendió…

-¡¡Jean!!-. Corrió a su lado y la tomo del brazo, -Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes-.

-Pero si no hay fantasma…-.

-Es algo peor que eso. Si se corren los rumores de un fantasma ronda por esta zona ¿que ocurre?-.

-Pues nadie transita por aquí-. Subió Jean al sitio del copiloto y se sentó

-Así es, lo que convierte a esto es una especie de carretera muerta-.

-Lo que la dejaría libre para poder hacer tráfico de… cocaína-.

-No nos estamos enfrentando ante un fantasma-. Encendió el motor el chico, -Nos estamos enfrentando a un poderoso grupo de narcotraficantes-.

Jean termino de abrochar su cinturón antes de levantar la vista. Ellos ya no estaban solos

-Que brillantes jovencitos son, demasiado…-. Era la voz de un policía federal el cual les apuntaba con su rifle

…

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Supernatural**

**The curse of the trailer of the death**

**Disclaimer**Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mío, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Añorando la idea de que esta historia inauguro la sección de fic de Supernatural en español, y con una fe renovada debido a mis lectores, les presento el capitulo 6. La verdad esta historia la adoro, y el hecho de tener a mis dos hermanitas calamidad dentro, me fascina. Espero que les guste. Para beneplácito de ustedes, este capitulo es un poco mas largo (bueno es una reconstrucción de dos :P) Sin mas que decir, **E****njoy****it** y espero sus comentario, o al menos sus criticas constructivas.

**Capitulo 6**

El impala aminoro la marcha conforme entraba al estacionamiento de la pequeña clínica. Ann observo el lugar con detenimiento, había algo que…

-Ellos no están aquí-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-¿Acaso vez nuestro auto?-. Señalo alrededor

-Ahhh... de hecho no tengo la menor idea que clase de porquería podría ser tu auto…-.

-Deja el SEDAN Azul, es el temporal. Paso un accidente con el auto y… lo están arreglando-.

Dean no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada

-¿Lo chocaste tú?-.

-No-. Se acomodo mejor en el asiento, y saco su celular

El por su parte, continuo manejando, ahora rumbo a la carretera

-¡¡No contesta!!-. Grito enfadada al tiempo que lanzaba una patada

-eit, eit… mi auto no tiene la culpa-.

-No, pero tú hermano si… y es lo más cercano que tengo para golpear-.

-o sea, tu hermana tiene buen trasero, pero eso no significa que… ¡Auch!-.

Ella había golpeado su hombro

-No entiendo por que mi hermana insiste en perderse con tu hermano-.

…

PAZ 

El rostro de Jean mostraba la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. La joven quería liberarse de las cuerdas que presionaban sus muñecas, mas imposible era. A ella no le importaba, le dolía más la golpiza que le propinaban a Sam en ese momento

-¡Ya déjenlo¡Salvajes!-. Grito en un perfecto español

Los "sicarios" miraron a la rubia con desdén

-Así que la niña sabe hablar-. Avanzó uno de los tres, -¿No eras gringa?-.

-Eso a ti que te importa-. Le mantuvo la mirada

Los compañeros del hombre se burlaron de el, por lo cual este se acerco, y tras _esponjar_ su bigote miro a la chica con cierta lasciva

-Al menos podré entender tus quejas-. Dio otro paso

…y sin embargo Jean seguía retante…

-No…-. Se escucho el quejido de Sam, -_Leave her… alone_-.

-¿Qué dijo el morro este?-.

-Dijo que dejáramos a la güerita en paz-. Le indico su compañero, -Pero ellos tienen la culpa, ellos que andan metiendo sus narices donde no los llaman-.

-Aunque eso tiene sus ventajas-. Se separo el _jefe_ de Jean, -Estos jóvenes se convertirán en los perfectos chivos expiatorios-.

Sam trataba de entender… y en ese momento se maldijo por nunca haberle hecho caso a _Carmen__ Rodríguez_, su maestra de español en la preparatoria…

…mientras tanto la cabeza de Jean conectaba ideas rápidamente, ya que mientras una parte deseaba que Ann la rescatara, la otra temía por lo que les pudiera pasar

…

-Ok, tranquila… no entiendo por que estas tan nerviosa-.

-¡Tú también lo estarías si tu hermano se hubiera perdido!-.

-_T_e recuerdo princesa que mi hermano también esta con tu hermana-.

Ann se detuvo. Minutos antes ella se había encontrado dando vueltas en circulo, junto al Impala que Dean había estacionado a la orilla de la carretera

-¿Te podrías tranquilizar? Me estas mareando-.

-Sabía que eras un cabeza hueca, sin embargo tenía la esperanza que tuvieras corazón-. Lo miro con frialdad

-¿Qué esperas de mí?-. La miro fastidiada, -¿Acaso creías que me ibas a gustas, e que incluso te iba a amar?-.

Ella simplemente bajo la cabeza. Incluso el semblante de su rostro cambio

-¿Princesita?-. Dudo en acercarse

La expresión de su cara, lo hizo desistir

-Lo siento, yo…-.

-Es todo lo que me queda en el mundo-. Dijo de repente, -Sin importar que pase en esta maldita vida, solo tengo algo seguro, y eso es mi hermana-.

Dean confundido la miro

-¿No lo entiendes?-. Lo miro, -Me preocupo lo normal, es decir… quiero suponer que esta bien. Quizás en un restaurante… espero que no ligando con tu hermano… no lo se, lo único que se, es que algo no esta bien. Tengo un horrible presentimiento, un nudo en la garganta…

El joven de mirada clara contemplo por unos breves segundos el horizonte, antes de al fin separarse del auto y meterse a el. Ann solo escucho el ruido del motor al ponerse en marcha

-¿Qué significa eso?-.

-Sam también es lo único que tengo en la vida… además, no te quiero de familiar. Vamos a buscarlos-.

…

-¿Sam?-.

El joven apenas si reacciono. Sus ojos amoratados apenas si le permitan distinguir algo alrededor. Sus costillas le dolían tanto que incluso se le dificultaba respirar. Y esa sensación _húmeda _en su boca… al parecer era sangre

-¿Sammy?-.

-A…Jean-. Hablo con demasiada dificultad, -¿J… e…?-.

-Shhh-. Pasos sus manos amarradas por sus hombros

El dolor era insoportable, pero al menos la sensación del calor, apaciguaba un poco su alma

-Tenemos que escapar-. Susurró en su oído

El intento moverse… y no pudo

-Sam… nos van a convertir en su instrumento. Esas personas son demasiado frías e insensibles, si no nos han matado, deben de tener una poderosa razón-.

-¿C…cual?-.

-El lo dijo, somos chivos expiatorios. Probablemente nos usen como una alerta o algo así-. Ella se acerco mas, -Sam, el problema no es nuestra suerte… me preocupan nuestros hermanos-.

…

-¿Segura?-.

Ella no respondió, simplemente desabrocho su cinturón, abrió la puerta y bajo del auto

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-. Le grito

Ann negó con la cabeza, justo antes de entrar a la pequeña clínica. La joven avanzó sigilosa, hasta llegar a recepción

-¿Mónica Rivera?-. Pregunto con una gran sonrisa

La chica la miro confundida, justo antes de encoger los hombros, y negar con la cabeza. Ann frunció el ceño…

-¿Qué ocurre princesita?-. Se acerco Dean

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Pues… esta es mi investigación, y no voy a dejar que resuelvas las cosas por ti sola-. Miro alrededor

-Muy bien. Necesito que averigües a que horas salieron nuestros hermanos-.

-Sencillo-. Sonrió justo antes de avanzar a la recepción

Ann aprovecho esto, para correr hacia los cuartos de los pacientes. Ella comenzó a buscar en todos lados, hasta que alguien la detuvo

-¿Señorita?-.

Era un doctor

-Usted, la de pelo castaño-. La señalaron

Ella se freno en seco, justo antes de dar la vuelta. El doctor la miro extrañado. Mirada castaña, cabello oscuro, linda sonrisa… y ella se sonrojo

-¿Si?-.

-Este es un hospital, y usted no puede estar corriendo. Tal vez si fuera paciente… aunque, yo la veo muy sana-.

-¿Verdad?-. Dio un paso hacia el frente, -Es solo que yo… estoy buscando-.

-¿Algún familiar?-. El también se acerco

-Algo así-. Sonrió coqueta al tiempo que enredaba su cabello con sus dedos, -Estoy buscando a una doctora que quizás usted conozca-.

-¿Cómo se llama?-. Hizo aun mas corta la distancia entre ambos, -Y si no la recuerdo, no se preocupe, nada que una copa de vino no pude arreglar-.

-Dicen que la luz de las velas también funciona… usted sabe, para recordar cosas-.

-¿Liberar endorfinas?-.

-Esas sustancias que relajan el cerebro…-.

-Ejem-. Escucharon a alguien toser

Tanto el doctor como Ann se separaron enfadados, solo para descubrir a cierto rubio que los miraba fijamente

-¿Y bien?-. Le cuestiono a Anna

Ella miro al doctor, y negó con la cabeza, justo antes de avanzar con el cazador

-¿Si me permites? Estoy investigando-.

-La anatomía del doctor no entra en este caso-. Miro de reojo al hombre, -Es decir, bien… se que estas desesperada, pero nena, no tienes por que hacer eso, mejor espera a que resolvamos esto, y si tienes suerte, te invito a dar una vuelta conmigo y el Impala-.

Ella lo miro asqueada

-Giu, giu… es decir… ¿Me permites?-.

Y sin esperar respuesta avanzo con el doctor

-Lo mejor será dejarla con su…-. Comenzó este a hablar

-No, ni se le ocurra… no-. Negó con la cabeza, -Definitivamente no-.

El doctor la miro confundido

…

-Vuelves… vuelves a hacer eso y te juro que los rines de tu Impala sufrirán las consecuencias-. Amenazo con el dedo

-Eit, eit, con mi auto nadie se mete, y mucho menos tu-. Tomo su dedo índice y lo hizo a un lado

-¿Acaso no es tu hotel ambulante?-. Lanzó su brazo y comenzó a caminar

-Es mi auto, y lo respetas-. La siguió sumamente enfadado

Ann cruzó los brazos enfadada

-Además, si te hice eso fue tu culpa, tú me mandaste con esa recepcionista amargada que ni siquiera sabe ingles-.

-¿Es mi culpa que no sepas español?-. Arqueo la ceja

-¿Y el doctor sabía mucho ingles acaso?-.

Ella lanzó un suspiro de resignación

-¿Sabes algo? Basta. Así nunca vamos a encontrar a nuestros hermanos-.

-Tienes…-.

-No me interrumpas-. Lo miro fijamente, -Estoy preocupada por que pregunte por la doctora que atendió a Jean, y en el hospital nadie sabe de ella. Pelele, creía tener mis ideas acerca de esta cacería, pero esto es absurdo-.

-¿Entonces que propones?-.

-Salvar a nuestros hermanos y largarnos de aquí-.

Dean miro su celular, antes de volverlo a guardar

-De acuerdo y creo tener un plan-.

…

Demonios, hombres lobos, vampiros, poltergeits… quizás ovnis

Y sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan aterrado como ahora

Quería escapar, sabía que podía. No, el no podía… sus múltiples heridas apenas si lo dejaban respirar ¿Qué esperanzas el poder correr?

-¿Jean? Debemos… tenemos que hacer algo-.

Nadie respondió

-¿Jean?-.

El joven entorno sus ojos, tratando de visualizar el oscuro panorama que tenía alrededor… y fue cuando entendió. Estaba solo

…

-¿Este es tu plan?-.

El desvió la mirada

-Pelele, estoy hablando contigo… ¿Este es tu maldito plan?-.

-Lo siento-. Encogió los hombros, -Si tienes una idea mejor-.

Ann miro alrededor. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por las colinas. Un tono rozado cubría ahora el cielo, ocasionando con esto, que la temperatura comenzará a bajar

-No, pero debe de haber un plan mejor-.

-¿Qué otro plan quieres?-. Se acerco a ella, y con discreción deposito las llaves de su Impala, en la bolsa de su chaqueta, -Si triunfo, existe la posibilidad de salvar a nuestros hermanos; si fallo, moriré y podrás pasar el resto de tu existencia feliz-.

-Créeme que tu existencia me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que me preocupa, es que si mueres, no voy a tener a nadie que me ayude a buscar a Jean-. Mintió

El miro ese rostro femenino y sonrió. Ella realmente parecía angustiada

-No te preocupes…-. Atrajo su rostro

Y las rodillas de Ann comenzaron a temblar sin control

El lo noto. Aun seguía teniendo el poder

-…hierba mala nunca muere-.

Y sin mas, beso la mejilla de la chica, justo antes de alejarse de ella y subir a un gran tráiler rojo

-¿Aún piensas que es una buena idea?-. Le grito desde abajo

Dean simplemente subió al camión

-Es la única manera… si ese fantasma realmente existe, lo voy a encontrar-. Se abrocho el cinturón. –Es mas, hagamos algo… si ganas tú, te invito una cerveza… pero si yo gano… tú me la invitas a mí-.

-¿Estas consiente que puedes morir?-.

-Solo dices eso por que no me quieres pagar la apuesta-. Sonrió antes de encender el vehículo

…

Atenta como siempre

Tratando de captar toda lo que podía

Era la única manera de encontrar… una escapatoria

La rubia intento bajar sus manos

…lo logro…

Ella tentó el frío piso de cemento, tratando de encontrar algo que sirviera. Una piedra, una navaja, cualquier cosa

Pock 

Fue el ruido del candando de la puerta al ser abierto, seguido del crujir de la misma indicando que alguien había entrado. Ella no tembló, aunque en el fondo sabía que significaba eso. Maldita oscuridad que la envolvía, era el frío que le indicaba que comenzaba anochecer en el inmisericorde desierto mexicano. La noche llegaba, y con ella un centenar de animales rastreros nocturnos, que no necesariamente eran… pues animales

-¿Jean?-.

…_esa voz…_

Quizás solo alucinaba

-¿Jean¿Dónde estás?-.

No, si era el

-¿Sam…?-.

Unas fuertes manos la tomaron de la cintura logrando con eso sentirse extrañamente segura.

-Vamos-. La cargaron con mucha facilidad y la sacaron del lugar

…

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Pregunto una vez que se encontró bajo un cielo nocturno

Sam avanzó y se recargo en el auto. Aun se sentía adolorido debido a la golpiza que había recibido

-Logre escapar-.

Jean miro al chico, la verdad parecía estar seriamente lastimado, y sin embargo en su rostro se dibujaba una medio sonrisa… o simplemente era un labio sumamente hinchado. Ella dio un paso al frente, y deslizo su mano por su mejilla

-Gracias por rescatarme-.

-Eit, somos un equipo… ¿O no?-.

-No lo se. La verdad no se que estamos haciendo, y no entiendo esto-. Paso frustrada las manos por su cabello

Sam miro el cielo. Realmente se veía impresionante

-¿Por qué viniste?-.

-¿Eh?-. Se giro ella confundida

-Si, es decir… ¿Qué te motivo a seguir este caso?-.

Ella medio sonrió

-Las mismas cosas que siempre me obligan a hacerlo… Mi hermana y sus ideas, el viajar por carretera y mi madre-.

-¿Tu madre?-.

-Si-.

El se quedo callado, como esperando algún agregado a su respuesta. Ella lo noto

-No quiero hablar de ella. No aún-. Negó

Sam asintió con la cabeza

…

Ring, ring 

El miro el celular un tanto confundido, justo antes de decidirse y al fin hablar

-Que quieres-.

-Esta es una investigación que nos corresponde a los dos, por lo tanto te pido respeto, y con un demonio ponme atención-.

El no respondió, y ella lo tomo como su aceptación

-De acuerdo. En lo que tú te hacías pasar por el _"__héroe__"_, yo realice una pequeña investigación-.

-¿Cómo esta mi bebe?-.

-Tú bebe esta bien, te recuerdo que eres tan egoísta que "olvidaste" darme las llaves-.

-Es cierto-. Comenzó a reír, -Que mala persona soy. ¿Qué se siente caminar por el desierto?-.

-Menos peor que correr, después de todo… ya me dieron "raid"-.

-¿Raid¿Que demonios es eso?-.

-Algo así como un aventón, pero espera… ese no es el punto-. Negó con la cabeza, -Hay que aclarar varios puntos que debimos de haber hecho antes de que se te ocurriera esta _brillante_ idea-.

-Muy bien. No, no me gustas. No, no puedes manejar el Impala, y **NO**,… no es tu caso, es una investigación que mi hermano esta desarrollando-.

-Gracias por la información, por cierto… ¿Sabías que el encendido del Impala es mas fácil de lo que pensaba?, es decir… después de que lograste abrir la puerta… espero que no te importe un pequeño… ejem… si, pequeño rayón en la puerta del piloto-.

-¡Si le haces algo a mi carro te juro que…!-.

Screeeeech 

El ruido de las llantas al rechinar con fuerza, fue lo que asusto a la joven

-¡Dean¿Dean?-.

…

Los ojos aprehensivos de ella, calaron al fin sobre el chico

-Jean, la forma como logre escapar… no es divertida-.

Ella comprendió

-A veces se tienen que hacer cosas que no quieres-. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, -Y no te culpes, si no lo hubieras hecho tú, alguien más lo hubiera hecho-.

-¿Tú has ase…?-. Se giro Sam sorprendido

-No me enorgullece para nada el hecho de haber asesinado a personas-. Lo interrumpió

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme al terror de esos ojos-.

-Y esa mirada cuando se apaga-. Completo ella la frase, -Te entendió, no es divertido-.

-Pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía que si no te iban a matar-.

-De hecho es el plan. Sam, no nos estamos enfrentado a simples fantasmas-. Ella encogió los hombros, -Claro, si a las cosas contra las que hemos luchado se les puede llamar "simples"-.

El medió sonrió

-Estamos hablando de narcotraficantes. Personas malas y sin corazón, que son capaces de todo y más-.

-¿Y que propones?-.

-Encontrar a los idiotas de nuestros hermanos y huir de aquí. Se que es duro, pero debemos entender que a veces hay cosas que a nosotros no nos corresponden-.

-De acuerdo-.

Y sin más, los jóvenes continuaron su camino

…

-¿Dean?-.

La espera fue interminable

-Aquí estoy-.

-¿Qué paso? Oí el rechinido y…-.

-¿Sabes? Toda mi vida he viajada por carretera, y he descubierto muchas cosas… he visto y escuchado mas leyendas de las que puedo recordar. Fantasmas, espectros, demonios…-.

-¿Y?-.

-Nunca le he tenido miedo a la carretera hasta ahora-. Dijo con un hilo de voz

-Entonces regresa, no vale la pena… buscaremos a los chicos de otra forma, debe de haber algo…-.

-Princesita¿te sabes esa leyenda del pasajero fantasma?-.

-La dama de blanco que ayuda al camionero. Es un fantasma bueno, ella protege, su misión es que otros perezcan en su camino-.

-Sabes por que los ayuda ¿Verdad?-.

-Dean… no lo hagas-. Se aferro aterrada a su celular

-Es la única forma, así que… no me llames-.

-Pero…-.

-Adiós Ann Gutiérrez-.

Y el colgó

…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 7

**Supernatural**

**The curse of the trailer of the death**

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mío, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Wow, finalmente termine esta historia. Desgraciadamente la conclusión vendrá hasta el capitulo siguiente (ñaca, ñaca :P) así que bienvenidos al penúltimo capitulo. Espero que hayan adorado a las hermanitas Gutiérrez tanto como yo. La verdad las adoro, y son uno de los personajes que he creado que mas me ha gustado. Sam y Dean… bueno, ya los conoces

No me queda mas que agregar solo que "Enjoy it", y un saludin a mi nueva lectora: RenaissanceLady-K. Gracias gurl, me diste animos para continuar esta historia

…

**Capitulo 7**

Ella aun miraba preocupada su celular. No lo podía creer

-Eres un idiota Winchester-.

-¿Y ahora que hice?-.

Ann giro confundida, solo para observar a Sam Winchester, junto con su hermana

-¡¡Jean!!-. Corrió hacia ella, -¿Están bien?-.

-Pude haber estado mejor-.

-O peor-. Completo Sam la frase

Ann no dijo nada mas, solo se limito a contemplar el rostro herido de su hermana

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Tomo sus manos y observo con horror los magullones de sus muñecas, ella asustada giro la cabeza y miro al chico, -¿Qué es eso?-.

-Se llaman heridas, y por lo regular ocurren cuando la piel…-.

-No es, es decir… ¿Qué les paso?-.

-Ann-. La llamo su hermana, -El caso… esta investigación, tenemos que irnos-. La miro fijamente a los ojos

Ann trataba de interpretarla, había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba

-Escucha…-. La tomo Sam del hombro, -Esto no es un caso de fantasmas, es un caso serio, que involucra a narcotraficantes de por medio. Empiezo a pensar que el fantasma ni siquiera existe, la dama de la carretera es solo un mito que crearon para alejar a la gente de este tramo carretero, y sin embargo, los que se atreven a ir… son solo peones en un juego más grande-.

-Es decir, que sufren las consecuencias-. Completo Jean la frase

-Oh por Dios-. Susurró Ann cubriendo su boca

Sam miro alrededor, y se preocupo al notar algo familiar

-¿El Impala?-. Avanzó hacia el auto, dejando a las dos hermanas

Jean de inmediato lo siguió. Sam por su parte, rebusco entre sus bolsillos, hasta encontrar una pequeña llave, con la cual abrió el auto

-Nunca le digas a Dean que tengo esto-. La miro con una sonrisa, antes de meterse y rebuscar entre los asientos

-¿Qué buscas?-.

-Algo para curarnos… ¡¡Bingo!!-. Saco un pequeño botiquín-.

Ann también se acerco

-¿Sam?-.

Y el reacciono al fin

-Momento, si el auto esta aquí cerrado, y tu estas aquí… ¿Dónde demonios esta mi hermano?-.

…

-_You know the day destroys the night… Night divides the day… Tried to run, tried to hide… Break on through to the other side… Break on through to the other side… __Break on through to the other side, yeah_… Cantaba al tiempo que sus dedos tamborileaba en el volante

Después de todo, manejar un tráiler, no era tan difícil como el pensaba… es decir, tenía un poco mas de velocidades, y el hecho de saber que el factor de la pesada carga influía mucho… Aun así, el ir en ese imponente vehículo, era lo suficiente para satisfacer a la testosterona masculina. Machista

Con un panorama tranquilo, una noche despejada y poco tráfico vehicular (por no decir que nulo) Dean disfrutaba el momento, después de todo, su forma favorita de viajar era así, además la música del dueño de ese vehículo, no era tan mala… aunque el haber escuchado un par de _narcocorridos_ no había sido lo mejor, el ritmo al menos resultaba interesante.

Conforme la noche avanzaba, el reviso el mapa que Sam le había dado, y verifico el punto donde se suponía que ella aparecía. Estaba a un par de kilómetros, traducido a unos 45 minutos. Recordar esas leyendas había sido interesante, ya que necesitaba crear la atmosfera de lo que "ella" necesitaba, eso, mas el hecho de haber dormido muy poco, por no decir nada, lo empezaban a cansar

-Perfecto-. Sonrió cuando la música cambio, y los primeros acordes de _Hells Bells_ de AC/DC comenzaron a sonar

…

-Sam, tranquilo-. Puso Jean su mano sobre el brazo del chico

Pero la ignoro, este solo continúo manejando a toda velocidad por la carretera. Ann que iba en el asiento trasero, miraba esto con cierta aprehensión

-Pásame el mapa-. Pidió Sam de repente

Jean reacciono de sobresalto, y tras sacar el mapa lo comenzó a revisar

-Tenemos que dar vuelta… en esa salida-. Le indico

-Gracias-. Musito entre dientes

Ann miraba el espejo retrovisor. Sam lo noto, y por unos segundos le mantuvo la mirada

-¡¡Cuidado!!-.

El ruido del claxon de la camioneta que venía frente a ellos, lo hizo reaccionar

-¡¡Frena!!-.

El Impala tuvo que desviarse para evitar la colisión, así que se adentro a la línea de acotamiento

-¿Están bien?. Miro alrededor

Las hermanas asintieron con la cabeza

-Sam…-. Lo llamo la mayor de las Gutiérrez, -Entiendo como te sientes, y entiendo que estés preocupado, pero de esta forma… solo pondrás en riesgo la vida de todos-.

-¿Entonces?-.

La rubia miro de reojo a su hermana, antes de lanzar un gran suspiro

-Necesitamos un plan-.

…

La oscuridad y el tiempo eran factores muy relativos, quizás demasiado

Sin embargo, la hora exacta y el lugar indicado, se iban acercando

Y así fue como el descubrió que manejar ese tipo de vehículos no era tan difícil

Solo se requería un cierto control de…

El freno

Alguien le pedía un "_raid"_

Era una joven, la cual vestía con ropa común. Pantalón de mezclilla, blusa celeste, zapatos negros, cabello castaño

El se orillo

-¿Si?-. Le sonrió a la chica

-Hola… se que es tarde pero… mi auto se averió y vengo muy cansada, ¿puede llevarme?-.

Esa sonrisa

Era una sonrisa que congelaba el alma

Y Dean obedeció

-Adelante-. Indico abriendo la puerta

…

-…vamos, vamos…-. Mustió Sam entre dientes al tiempo que aceleraba

-¡Lo tengo!-. Exclamo Ann, -Tenemos que rodear, tenemos que llegar antes que el a ese punto-.

-¿Y como planeas eso Sherlock?-. Interrogo su hermana

-Fácil-. Sonrió la castaña, -Usaremos una serie de atajos-.

Sam miro a Jean, esta simplemente arqueo la ceja

-Tendré que confiar en ella, y tú tendrás que confiar en mi-. Le dijo muy segura

-De acuerdo. ¿Entonces Ann?-.

-Según este mapa, la entrada debe de estar por… ahí-. Señalo

…

Ella hablaba

Y mucho

Si tan solo pudiera entenderla

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué su conocimiento de español se limitaba a solo un par de frases? Era absurdo, pero la chica se expresaba con demasiada fluidez y el solo podría limitarse a mirarla de reojo y sonreírle

¿Acaso ella era ese fantasma?

-¿Excume?-. Lo interrumpió en ingles, -Disculpa… ¿pasa algo malo?-.

Dean se sorprendente, ahora ella se comunicaba en inglés

-No es nada-. Le sonrió, -Es solo que estoy un poco cansado y… -.

El se silencio

Lo siguiente que iba a hacer, era lo mas idiota que pudiera haber hecho jamás, y sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo

-Se quien eres…-.

…

-¡¡Ahí!!-.

Sam acelero, y se detuvo en el pequeño vado donde horas antes había sido detenido junto con Jean. El joven dudo en acercarse, pero al ver lo solitario del paraje, no tuvo mas remedio

-¿Y ahora?-. Miro Jean el lugar

Sam inconscientemente saco su celular, y le marco a su hermano

-Lo apago, el no quiere interrupciones-.

-Lo se-. Lo guardo sintiéndose molesto y frustrado

El frío viento nocturno comenzaba a arreciar, por lo cual la rubia se abrazó a si misma. Sam no dijo nada, simplemente salió del auto, abrió la cajuela saco una chaqueta, volvió y se la dio sin decir nada

-Gracias…-. Musito al tiempo que se envolvía en ella

Ann esbozo una mueca, antes de mirar a Sam

-Me siento mareada. ¿Puedo salir?-.

El joven de inmediato se hizo a un lado para que la chica pudiera mover su asiento. La menor de las Gutiérrez de inmediato salió, y tras meter la mano en los bolsillos de su ligera chamarra, extrajo lo que buscaba. Su dispositivo para percibir señales

…ella lo prendió…

La estática habitual. El frío golpeando su cara. Su corazón encogiéndose

Jean aun dentro del auto, comprendió lo que su hermana intentaba hacer, por lo cual siendo seguida por Sam, salió

-¿Hermana?-. La llamo

Ella no respondió. La joven solo empezó a caminar por la orilla de la carretera

-La leyenda es clara. El fantasma de la chica buscara a un camionero que tenga sueño. Platicara con el, y lo ayudara a llegar sano y salvo a su destino-. Recordó Sam en voz alta, -Esa la idea-.

-Entonces volvemos a la misma pregunta ¿Por qué esta fallando?-.

-No es ella la que falla-. Reacciono Ann dando la vuelta y mirando a los chicos

Sam y Jean la miraron preocupados

La castaña simplemente levanto el dispositivo, el cual parpadeaba como loco. Justo en ese momento, un tráiler pasó a toda velocidad a su lado

…

-¿Y quien soy?-.

-Alguien que ayuda a las personas. Tu misión es llevarme con bien a mi destino-. Continuo Dean manejando

-¿Y que pasa cuando no tienes destino?-. Sonrió la joven

Dean tamborileo sus dedos por el volante, al tiempo que trono su cuello. Había algo, el ambiente repentinamente se había vuelto pesado

…y ella lo notó…

-Lo siento, no es mí deber juzgar, pero al menos debo de asegurarme que realizare una buena acción-.

-¿Te refieres a que si vale la pena salvar mi vida o algo así?-.

-No salvarte… es decir…-.

-Se que eres una muy buena estudiante-. La interrumpió, -Se que adoras la agronomía, y que ya casi terminas de estudiar-.

La vista de ella se volvió hacia el frente, como si repentinamente recordara algo. Sus manos hacia su sien. Eran los recuerdos que pasaban rápidamente. Una vida, un momento, risas, temores y anhelos

-Yo… no me siento bien-. Confesó al fin

Dean la miro de reojo sin apartar la vista del frente. El miro un señalamiento. Falta al menos media hora para llegar al sitio del accidente…

…

Ann comenzó a correr como desesperada. Jean la detuvo

-¿Qué pretendes?-.

-El va a morir, el va en ese camión-.

-Tranquila-. La tomo con fuerza de los brazos, -¿El iba en ese camión? ¿Estas completamente segura?-.

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el suelo

-No eres la única asustada-. Se escucho la voz de Sam, -Sin embargo confío en que Dean pueda manejar esto-.

-¿Y mientras nosotros esperamos a que un camión se colapse hacia nosotros?-. Lo miro

-No…-. Susurró al tiempo que soltaba a su hermana y se acercaba a Sam, -Si el fantasma esta fallando como habíamos planteado en primer término, quizás no sea ella la que este fallando-.

Sam la miro curioso

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Ann se puso de pie. Ella también había entendido lo que su hermana pretendía decir

-Los narcotraficantes son muy devotos-. Recordó ella, -Creen en la santería. Lectura de cartas, protección y amuletos-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Quiso saber Sam

-Abel Medina-. Dijo Jean en voz alta, -No puedo creer que te hayas enredado con el-.

-Oye, nos sirvió en ese caso… y también en este. Te dije que se le podía sacar un lado positivo-. Le sonrió, -Pero ese no es el punto. Sam, creo que la idea de mi hermana no es tan descabellada-.

-¿La idea de usar el espíritu de la fantasma para cumplir con sus oscuros propósitos?-. Arqueo la ceja

-Era la teoría original. ¿Por que falla? por que la manipulan… ¿Y eso de que les sirve a los narcos? les sirve para poder asustar a la gente y que no vaya por esa carretera, y también sirve para cobrar deudas-. Explico Jean

-Entonces Dean va a morir-. Hablo Ann interponiéndose entre su hermana y Sam, -El tráiler que Dean tomo, tenía un punto fijo… ¿Y si realmente tenía droga?-.

Nadie quería responder a esa pregunta

-¡Lo tengo! La tumba…-. Trono Sam los dedos, -Quizás no sea lo mejor que tenemos, pero es un punto de partida-.

-Vamos-. Avanzó Jean

-Yo me quedo aquí-. Se sentó Ann

-¿Aquí? ¿En medio de la noche?-.

Ella paso saliva

-Alguien tiene que quedarse. Si pasa algo malo… tenemos que tener un respaldo-.

…


	9. Chapter 8 FINAL

**Supernatural**

**The curse of the trailer of the death**

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mío, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Casi… mmm 2 años?? No se, lo que si se es que fue un buen de tiempo, aunque creo que lo importante es que finalmente termine esta historia. Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por sus animos. Por un momento me sentí desalentada. Y sigo insistiendo **"Orgullosamente: El primer fanfic de Supernatural en Español"** y lo mejor es que no fue el ultimo

Adelante, disfruten. Y espero sus comentarios

**Capitulo 8**

_Respaldo_

Era su obligación. Esperar sentada a la orilla de la carretera, solo para ver como su hermana y Sam fallaban en el intento o lo lograban. Esperar sentada, mientras su vida se consumía lentamente. Un cigarrillo hubiera resultado tan tentador, claro, si fumara… ¿Y una cerveza?

-Cielos, estoy empezando a divagar-. Dijo en voz alta, quizás para asustar a los espíritus que por ahí rondaban

Ella paso la mano por su cabello y miro su reloj

Pronto todo acabaría

O empezaría, de acuerdo a la perspectiva de cada quien

…

¡¡CRASH!!

El ruido de los vidrios al hacerse añicos debido a la fuerte patada que el propino… Jean. Sam sorprendido la miraba

-Vaya, eres buena-.

-Y eso-. Comenzó a remover algunos pedazos con su mano, -Que no has visto que hago con mis uñas-.

El joven Winchester negó con la cabeza antes de seguir a la joven dentro de la pequeña capilla. Una cripta familiar. Y ahí estaba su nombre: _Rita Ortiz_

-Es ella-. Señalo Sam con su lámpara

-Muy bien… ¿Tienes idea de cómo romper el mármol?-. Toco la pequeña cripta

-¿Un cincel?-. Se acerco Sam y golpeo la lapida con los nudillos

Jean negó con la cabeza justo antes de comenzar a golpearla con la base de su lámpara de mano

-¿Alguna idea mejor?-. Le señalo al no obtener resultado, -Por que creo que quemar todo no sirve-.

Fue ahí cuando Sam reacciono

…

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-. Sugirió Dean

Ella no contesto

-Yo… este…-.

Y volvió a tamborilear sus dedos en el volante. El camino se hacia mas sinuoso y pesado. A su vez, el cansancio de su cuerpo se empezaba a acrecentar, y sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba, simplemente el ya no se sentía en animo de poder manejar, el ya no podía…

-¿Dean?-. Le grito ella con fuerza

Y reacciono

Un ciervo atravesó corriendo la carretera

-Wow, no sabía que frenar un tráiler era tan difícil-. Giro y miro a la chica

Una sonrisa en sus labios

-Quizás deba de… quizás-. Ella paso sus manos por sus brazos

-¿Tienes frío?-.

Ella un tanto cohibida, asintió con la cabeza. Dean de inmediato se quito su chaqueta de cuero negro y se la entrego

-Gracias-.

…

La gaveta fue abierta al fin. Jean miro asombrada a Sam

-¿Cómo pudiste abrirla?-.

-Digamos que esas son las ventajas de trabajar conmigo-. Frunció el ceño antes de sacar la pequeña caja

Jean la abrió

-Ahhh, ¿Y que sucede cuando ella ya fue incinerada?-. Mostró el polvo de los resto de la chica

-Quizás eso se deba a que realizaron algún rito más fuerte-. Escucharon una tercera voz femenina

Sam y Jean reaccionaron

-¿Quién…?-. Mustio Jean

-Tú atendiste a Jean. ¿Quién eres?-.

La joven solo negó con la cabeza antes de arrebatar la caja de las manos de la rubia, y avanzar hacia la salida

-¡Oye!-. La intento alcanzar ella

-Hay cosas que están fuera de su alcance chicos, aléjense de las cosas que no les convienen-.

…

Un vuelvo en el corazón de Ann

Ella miro su reloj

El suelo comenzaba a cimbrar

…

-Siento mucho tener que hacer esto-. Miro la chica sus manos

-No tienes porque-. Dijo Dean sin dejar manejar

-Debo de, es mi obligación-. Levanto la cara y la miro, -Pero esto que pasa esta fuera de mi. Esto es algo de lo que yo no tengo control-.

-Te están manipulando ¿Verdad?-.

Ella no respondió

-Confío en que mi hermano se este haciendo cargo de eso-.

-¿Tu hermano?-. Ella lo miro sorprendida, -¿Tienes un hermano? Es decir… ¿Cómo?-.

-Pues es que digamos que mis papas me tuvieron, y como salí tan lindo, decidieron arriesgarse y…-.

-Eso lo se. Es solo que me recordaste a mi familia. Yo solía tener una. Una hermana mayor, un hermano menor…-. Ella pasó sus manos por sus labios, -Dean… tengo miedo-.

-Detendré el tráiler y…-.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-. Grito con fuerza

Dean viro el volante, pero fue demasiado tarde… la curva la había tomado muy rápido

…

-Espera… ¿Quién demonios eres y por que te crees en el derecho de decirnos eso?-.

La joven se giro lentamente y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la salida

-Soy Mónica Rivera-. Sonrió, -Y en vez de estar actuando así, deberían de agradecerme el haberle salvado la vida a ese tal Dean Winchester-.

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos

-yo que ustedes me apresuraba… ah, y si tienen alguna duda, pregúntele a la señorita Ann Gutiérrez-.

Jean salió, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, por que tropezó con algo… o alguien. Asustada alumbro. Era el brazo de un hombre. Ella enfoco la luz. Dos hombres noqueados, y una especie de fogata a su lado

-¿Significa lo que yo creo?-.

-Que ella encontró lo que buscábamos-. Tomo Sam la ceniza, -En estos momentos, solo me importa mi hermano-.

…

Ring, ring

-Aquí Ann…-.

-¿Hermanita? ¿Estas bien? Sam y yo vamos lo más rápido que podamos…-.

La rubia se silencio al no escuchar nada

-¿Ann? ¿Ann?-.

…

La joven soltó su celular, ni siquiera puso atención hacia quien podía haberle llamado. Ella solo reacciono ante el fuerte rechinar de llantas, y el tráiler que se precipitaba con fuerza hacia ella…

Como un halo de luz radiante

Como si una bomba hubiera hecho explosión

La joven solo se sintió envuelta en una fuerte capa de humo

Y el calor abrazador que la envolvía

…

-Algo malo paso-. Fue lo único que Jean pudo decir

Sam asintió con la cabeza, antes de acelerar

…

Sus ojos cerrados, y sin embargo, podía escuchar el suave ulular del viento. Sintiendo frío y dolor… entornando su mirada, para intentar ponerse de pie. Algo le estorbaba. Era algo caliente ¿Metal acaso? Con miedo en el corazón, comenzó a quitar las piezas de metal que tenía enfrente. Afortunadamente, una pieza en particular, le había servido de escudo ante el inminente impacto

-¿Impacto?-.

Mirando alrededor, el panorama se veía denso

-Hice lo mejor que pude-. Escucho una voz femenina

Era ella, era Rita vestida de blanco

-Gracias-. Sonrió antes de desvanecerse

Fue ese el momento cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta lo que había pasado. Como fuertes imágenes mecánicas. Unos breves segundos que se sintieron como eternidad. Un tráiler manejado con fuerza, precipitándose hacia ella

-¡¡Dean!!-. Reacciono antes de correr a lo que quedaba de la cabina

Y en efecto, dentro de la destrozada cabina, un cuerpo masculino reposaba dentro. Ella jaloneo la manija, hasta que logro abrirla

-_auch_-.

Ella dudo, no podía ser el… ¿O si podía?

-¿Pelele?-. Lo llamo con miedo al tiempo que tocaba su cuello en busca de pulso

Había sangre, y sin embargo el parecía estar… normal. Inconsciente pero normal

-¿Pelele?-. Lo movió con suavidad al tiempo que entraba a la cabina e intentaba moverlo, -¿Estas bien?-.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ella logro maniobrar el cuerpo masculino hasta lograr sacarlo de lo que quedaba de tráiler. Ella se abrazó hacía el frío cuerpo del chico, rogando a Díos por que no pasara lo peor…

…Y en ese momento, como respuesta a sus plegarias, el fuerte rechinido de un vehículo la hizo voltear

-¿¡Dean!?-. Bajo el conductor corriendo, -¡¡Dean!!-.

Ella seguía mirando el cuerpo del chico, aferrándose a el

-¡Ann-. Corrió la rubia hermana a su encuentro, -¿El esta…?-.

Ella no respondió, simplemente bajo la mirada, al tiempo que paseaba sus dedos por la mejilla del chico en un vano intento de darle calor

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Llevo una mano a su boca y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

…_chocando con Sam…_

-No-. Negó este con la cabeza al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente, -¿Dean?-.

-Fallamos-. Respondió Sam justo antes de patear con fuerza uno de los retorcidos fierros, -¡Demonios! Fallamos-.

Sam no decía nada. El solo miraba la escena sin creer… ¿Sería posible?

-No… no, no-. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-Sam…-. Se acerco Jean hacia el al tiempo que intentaba poner una mano sobre su hombro

-¡No!-. Lanzó la mano, -Es decir… lo intentamos, pero esa tal Mónica… Nunca debí de haberlo convencido de venir a este estúpido lugar-.

Jean expectante, solo se mantenía detrás de el. Sam por su parte se acerco con cuidado y se inclino al lado de una sollozante Ann, la cual se abrazaba con fuerza con el…

…_cof, cof…_

El ruido de alguien al toser, hizo que tres pares de ojos volvieran la mirada

-Nunca… nunca digas nunca-.

-¿Pelele?-. Lo soltó ella casi sin poder creer

-¿Lo vez? Si te gusto-. Le sonrió seductoramente

-¡Idiota!-. Lo dejo caer, -Eso me gano por preocuparme por peleles como tu-. Se puso de pie

Y de inmediato Sam remplazo su lugar

-¿Dean? ¿Estas bien?-.

-Yo…-.

El intento ponerse de pie, pero se trastabillo un poco, por lo cual Sam lo ayudo. La rubia por su parte recibió a su hermana

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?-.

-Yo… yo estoy bien. Gracias-. La miro a los ojos, -¿Y tú? ¿Qué paso?-.

Jean esbozo una mueca justo al tiempo que los hermanos Winchester se acercaban

-Será mejor irnos de aquí-. Miro fijamente a Jean, -¿Sabes a donde?-.

Jean asintió con la cabeza, justo antes de tomar a su hermana del auto y avanzar hacia el Impala, seguidos de Sam y Dean

…

El mismo punto de siempre. Un lugar perdido… oculto

Algún sitio muy probablemente olvidado por _la mano de Dios_

Y ahí se encontraba tan peculiar grupo

Esos cuatro chicos

…_heridos…_

Física y emocionalmente

-¿Ahora si?-. Miro un impaciente Dean alrededor

Una fea herida en su mejilla derecha, y al parecer un dedo fracturado

-…La leyenda de la dama de la carretera, es otro nombre. Todas las ciudades las tienen, y todos la respetan-. Comenzó Jean a hablar, como si fuera una plática pendiente, un momento retomado, -Era una joven que manejaba por la carretera. El sueño la venció. Choca y muere. Así de simple-.

-…y sin embargo, ella sigue estando presente-. Retomo Sam la leyenda, - El haber muerto de una forma tan injusta la llevo a buscar hacer algo con su vida… o su muerte en este caso. Siempre pidiendo que la lleven, y ayudando a que los camioneros no se duerman. Ella los guía y orienta-.

-Pero si algo nos explico este caso…-.

-Cacería-. La interrumpió Dean

-Lo que sea. El punto es simple, ella no estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo divino-. Dijo Ann

-La estaban manipulando-. Aseguro la rubia, -Sam y yo lo comprendimos… ella estaba siendo controlada-.

-¿Por qué hacer eso con ella?-.

-Los fantasmas, te recuerdo Dean-. Sonrió Sam, -por lo regular sirven para asustar a la gente… Cuando un lugar esta "embrujado" la gente prefiere evitarlo-.

Y las ideas comenzaron a jiñarse con rapidez, en la pequeña cabecita de cierta castaña

-¿Entonces Mónica Rivera…?-.

-Pensé que podrías explicármelo mejor-. La interrumpió su hermana

Y Ann frunció el ceño

-Haber, haber. De acuerdo a lo que entendí, este si era un caso de un fantasma, el problema es que este… esta fantasma estaba siendo controlada para que en vez de ayudar a las personas, las confundiera y las hiciera estrellarse ¿Y por que querrían eso?-.

-Por territorio-. Medito Ann en voz alta, -Esos tipos… todo lo que ha ocurrido. La corrupción, la doctora que nos ofreció ayuda, el hermetismo de los parroquianos… Estamos en una frontera, en un sitio un tanto desolado y en una de las fronteras menos conocidas entre México y USA-.

-Narcotráfico-. Sonrió Sam al fin, -Usaron al fantasma de la chica para ahuyentar a la gente de aquí-.

-Y aparte, poder transportar la droga. Claro, chocan en la frontera, llegan los agentes, se dividen el producto y fingen que no paso nada-.

-¿O sea que el tráiler que manejaba estaba lleno de droga?-.

Nadie respondió

-¿Y como evitaron que Rita Ortiz me matara?-.

-Mónica Rivera-. Respondieron Sam y Jean al mismo tiempo

Dean miro confundido a Ann, pero en el rostro de ella se reflejaba el mismo sentimiento

-Miren, lo importante es que todos estamos bien y podemos irnos de aquí-. Finalmente hablo Jean

-Tienes razón. No deben de tardar en venir a buscar los restos del tráiler… o la droga oculta-.

Dean de inmediato avanzó hasta su auto. Sam medio le sonrió a Jean antes de finalmente seguirlo

-Vamos Annie-. Dio Jean la media vuelta antes de comenzar a caminar al sentido contrario de los chicos

La castaña evito mirar, simplemente siguió a su hermana

-¡¡Eit!!-.

Ella se detuvo, solo para ver como Dean corría hacia ella

-Olvide algo-. Dijo juntando su cuerpo, al tiempo que su mano derecha se acercaba a la cintura femenina…

…ella tembló, y lo único que atino a hacer, fue pararse de puntitas

Dean sonrió, justo antes de meter su mano en la bolsa delantera del pantalón de la chica, y tomar las llaves de su Impala

-¿Acaso creías que no lo notaría?-. Susurró en su oído justo antes de besar su mejilla

-No lo notaste antes-. Recupero Ann su confianza y se adelanto, -Nos vemos _"pelele"_-.

Ahora fue su turno de alejarse, al tiempo que hacia un cadencioso movimiento de caderas

-¿Y la cerveza que me debes?-. Le grito

-Que tu gente, llame a la mía-. Respondió sin siquiera voltear

…

-Bueno, creo que salimos bien librados de esto ¿O no?-.

Dean no respondió, simplemente subió el volumen de su radio: Foreiger con "Wanna love is" sonaba. El esbozó una sonrisa irónica

-¿Sam?-. Hablo de repente

Sam no respondió, ya que el iba concentrado en manejar, sin embargo Dean interpreto ese silencio como la oportunidad de hablar

-¿Las volveremos a ver?-.

-¿Quieres volverlas a ver?-. Cuestiono con una sonrisa, sin despegar la vista del frente

Dean apenas iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento, el celular de Sam comenzó a sonar. Este lo saco de su chaqueta, miro la pantalla y sonrió

-Te apuesto que si, te apuesto que si-.

…

-¿Qué haces?-. Cuestiono la castaña a su rubia hermana

-Solo mando un mensaje de despedida-. Dijo al tiempo que su celular guardaba

-Ahh… ¿A Michael?-.

-Nop-.

-Eres rara-.

-No Gutiérrez, _somos_-.

Fin

Marzo / 2008


End file.
